Merry Christmas!
by kougarocks98
Summary: What happens when the inugang decide to join kagome in her era for the christmas holidays? Insanity. What if i added some romance, 3 annoying girls and one annoying hobo? Total Chaos! Pls review! i got major hobo bashing here! Inukag MirSan
1. Invitation

**Heyheyhey Im back! For all of u who luved my first story, here's number two. Please review this story! I got a brainwave for this story because of a friend of mine from school. I'm really likeing the feel of this story, and I just can't wait to get going, ENJOY!**

Ch1, invitation 

"Can I go? Please mom?" Kagome wined. She had been gone for only a few minutes, but she just couldn't wait to get back and tell the gang the good news!

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her, "All right. Don't be gone too long, though. Will one hour be enough time?"

"I'm sure it will! Unless Inuyasha gives me a hard time…" she giggled softly. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come. He really wants to, he just refuses to show it." With that she skipped down towards the well house.

Her mother watched her with an amused smile. _Ah, young love._

Kagome reappeared inside the well in old Japan, when something caught her eye. She gazed up and saw Inuyasha peering into the well sadly, but then startled when he noticed her. He was at her side in a second. "Hey Inuyasha." She said warmly, though slightly confused "What are you doing over here? I was only gone a few minutes." 

He looked at her sheepishly, but soon arrogence took over. "Feh" he grunted, "I was just waiting for you." he picked her up bridal-stile and jumped out of the well, landing in the familiar clearing covered in a blanket of snow. He put her down next to him, their feet making soft crunching noises on the fresh snow that had fallen since she left. "Why are you back so early anyway? You normally take a lot longer than that."

Kagome grinned at him accusingly. "If you thought I wouldn't be back for a while, why did you wait for me so soon?" he only 'feh'd' her, but she was so excited that she almost didn't notice. "Actually, I have something I want to ask you about. But we have to talk about it to the whole group."

He looked at her with interest though said nothing. In truth, Inuyasha's mind was bursting with curiosity, wondering what had got her so excited. Although, she did have a habit of being excited over pointless human events, and it was very likely that this one was no different. Still, he was starting to pick up on her excitement.

When the finally got back to the hut, their hair covered in a light dusting of snowflakes, they found the gang in the same place they left them. Well… most of them.

"Would you lovely lady's please consider bearing my children?" Miroku's sly voice was heard cleary in the silence of the village. They turned to the right to find him, hand-in-hand with two village women, both of whom were blushing intensely.

Inuyasha and Kagome felt a bead of sweat drop down their foreheads. They were about to say something to Miroku when they saw an angry-looking Sango coming out from behind a hut. She had that look on her face that made Kagome and Inuyasha take a few steps back. She lifted her Hiraikotsu up, and brought it down on the monks head with such ferocity that he fell to the snow, moaning. Miroku just lay there on the snow, not moving…not even breathing.

Sango noticed this after a few seconds, and, thinking he was faking it, mumbled, "Get up you excuse for a Saint." And she kicked him mildly on the chest, and began to walk away. But he did not get up, and stayed in the position he had fell, still not breathing. The gently falling snow was starting to land on his still body.

Sango stopped, realizing the monk had not moved. She went over to his side, realized he was not breathing, and instantly knelt down crying out, "Miroku!" She touched his face in panic, wondering what to do.

She was down on the snow next to him for a few seconds, worried she had hit to hard. Then…_rub rub._ Sango felt a vien pop on her forehead, and growled dangerously.

"LECHEROUS MONK!" she yelled, putting several red bumps on his head as his hand fell from her butt.

Miroku groaned as he got up, "I swear, it's this cursed hand! It has a mind of it's own!" _Ahh, that was well worth it._

At this point Kagome and Inuyasha thought they should intervene, before the monk got himself killed. Personnally, Kagome was proud of Sango every time she watched her slap Miroku for touching her. Always watching women as they pass and showing such dissrespect, he deserved it rightly. Though she could sense, deep down benieth her anger, there was slight jelousy. They stepped out from their hiding place in the snow-covered bushes.

"Miroku," Kagome said with a sigh, "I've only been gone ten minutes and you're already asking for it."

Sango looked over at them, surprised that Kagome was back so soon, and embarrassed that they had seen what she did. Blushing furiously, Sango asked, "Why are you back so fast? You only just left."

Kagome's face lit up with happiness again. "I'll tell you in a minute. Is Shippo still in Kaede's hut, or has he also gotten into trouble?"

"No… he's still in the hut with Kirara…"

"Come on! Everyone, in the hut! I have something to tell you all, and besides, it's getting really cold!" and with that she skipped into the hut, with the three confused teenagers following behind her.

"Kagome!" Shippo said, confused. He had just taken out a pack of crayons and paper when she had walked in the hut "What are you still doing here? I thought you went through the well."

"I did, I just got back." She said happily.

"Any idea what she wants to tell us?" Sango whispered to Inuyasha.

"No clue." He replied, looking at Kagome.

Kagome waited till Shippo stopped chatting, and then began to talk. "Ok, guys, here's the deal. I asked my mom, and she said that, if you guys wanted to, you could all come over to my house for the Christmas holidays!"

Everyone went quiet. They were all looking at her, confused. Inuyasha was the first to speak up.

"um…what's the 'Christmas holidays'?"

Kagome smiled. She had been waiting for them to ask that, "Well, its basically a time of year that family's get together, give out presents, eat dinners. The origional meaning of it is that it was the day that Christ was born. He is said to be the son of their god. My family doesn't hold to that meaning, but its a very wide-spread holiday and tons of fun, plus we get together with family and friends."

Sango was very interested, "and your mom said we could all go to your house for the holiday!"

"You bet! And, also, for the Christmas holidays, I get two weeks off of school! The break starts tomorrow, and its too late to get to school, so we could go as soon as we have everything packed! There will be all kinds of parties and parades going on, and it wouldn't be Christmas without you all there with me! What do you say?" she looked around expectantly.

"It sounds like fun!" Shippo squealed in delight, "I don't understand it much, but I'd love to visit your world Kagome!"

Kagome bent down to look at Shippo. "You know Shippo, there is one part about Christmas that I haven't told you. There is a story along with the holiday, one I'm sure you'll like. There is an old human who lives far to the north in a large house, where he works all year to make toys. His elves are his helpers that make the toys for him, and every year he flies around on Christmas night in his sleigh pulled by flying reindeer, and delivers presents to all the good children in the world."

Shippo's eyes were wide with awe, and you could feel the excitement vibrating off of him. "What's his name?"

"Santa Clause. And if we're lucky, you might get a chance to meet him."

"Can we go now? Please Kagome!?"

Kagome looked at the rest of her friends. Sango smiled at her happily, and gave her a big hug, "It sounds like fun! Wow, to have a holiday in your time! It'll be great!"

"I agree with the Lady" Miroku said sweetly, smiling. They all turned to Inuyasha, who was simply looking at kagome. There was no emotion in his face.

"Well…we do still need to find the shards…" he said slowly. On the inside, he badly wanted to go, but he couldnt show it. He looked down at Shippo, whos excitement was turning to sadness as they looked at eachother.

"Please Inuyasha?" He said pleadingly. "I really, really want to meet Santa Clause."

They were all looking at him with pleading eyes. He threw up his arms in defeat, he couldn't say no to that face. "Alright, fine. As long as we really look hard for the jewel when we get back."

Kagome was a little shocked. She had thought he would have given a lot more of an argument than that...he must really want to go! "That's great! So you'll all come?"

Sango said, "You bet! Will Kirara be able to come?" Kirara jumped into Sango's arms, mewing sweetly.

"I don't see why not. I have a cat, Buyo, im sure it will be fine."

"But how will we make it through the well?" Miroku asked, "I thought only you and Inuyasha could get through."

"Well, I've been thinking about that. As far as I can tell, you would just need to hold on to one of us, and you can get through too."

It was Inuyasha's turn to talk "Great! We can try it now."

Kagome looked at all of them, particularly Inuyasha, in surprise. "Now? Don't you have to pack for the trip?"

"Pack what?" Inuyasha asked her, "It's not like we have much to bring. The only one who ever brings anything with us is you."

Kagome smacked her forehead. "Of course. Sorry, I was being stupid. We can buy you all some clothes when we get to my house." She headed to the door, wrapping her coat around her tightly. "Alright, lets go!"

They all gathered around the edge of the well, shivering slightly.

"Ok. We'll go in two groups, since I don't think we could all fit in at once. The well isn't that big." She told them all. "Me, Sango and Kirara will go first. When we disappear, give us a minute to get out of the well before you, Miroku and Shippo go through. Got it?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Whatever." he said, but that was good enough for her. She held Sango's hand, held Kirara in the other, and the three of them jumped in together. They were gone in a flash.

"It worked!" Shippo said, jumping up and down. They waited a minute before Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku jumped in after them.

**Well? What did ya think? I wanna hear all about it, so review! Inu/gang at Christmas, yeah! I CAN'T GET OVER IT! THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!**


	2. SHOPPING! Part1

**Chapter 2 is up! Oh, ya! And the fun is just beginning! Thankz to al the reviewers, and I'll try and post again soon!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own him**

**Ch2; SHOPPING! Part1**

Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku climbed out of the well to find the girls waiting for them. They helped each other out of the well, and when they were all together Kagome reached for the shrine door, which was closed. She held on to the handle and looked eagerly at her friends." Are you guys ready? Welcome…" she slid the door open "… to the future!"

Everyone in the shrine stepped out into the snow, which was like a soft, white blanket that covered the ground. It was a winter wonderland! But it looked much the same as the feudal era. They all looked around curiously, until they spotted Souta playing in the snow nearby. As they walked over to him he looked from what he was doing, mouth open when he noticed who it was. "Oh, you're here!" He said excitedly. He jumped up, nearly knocking over his snowman. "Inuyasha! Hey, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to them, smiling. All Inuyasha said to him was "Hey."

"Hi Souta! Did mom tell you my friends were coming?" Kagome asked him.

"Yea!" Souta replied happily.

"Guys, this is my little brother Souta. Souta, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and of course you already know Inuyasha." Kagome said, pointing to each of them in turn. They all said a quick round of "hi's" to her little brother.

Now Souta was really excited. "Miroku…He's the perverted monk? The one with the wind tunnel? Sango is the demon slayer, Shippo's the kitsune, and Kirara's the fire cat? Cool!"

"That's right kid," Inuyasha confirmed, laughing inwardly at his description of Miroku.

"Do you like my snowman?" Souta asked.

Shippo jumped over to him, looking up at the sorry excuse for a snowman. It was lop-sided, it's eyes were falling off, and it looked like Souta had fallen on it at one point. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku tilted their heads, to see if it looked more like a person that way. But Shippo, who had never seen a good snowman, was really impressed.

"I love it! Can I help you make it?" he looked over at Kagome, with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Kagome laughed, giving in immediately. "Alright, you can help him. But Souta, make sure you bring him back in when you're done, I don't want him running off without me. And come in if you get cold." They nodded and began to work up the snowman.

She looked over at her friends eagerly. "So, who wants to see my house?" She asked. They all grinned eagerly, and the four teens rushed over to the house. "Well, here we go. Welcome to my house!"

Kagome opened the door and rushed in, only to find her mom waiting for her, blocking the way. "I saw you guys out in the yard. Figured you'd be coming in soon." She giggled softly, looking at the snowman. "So, are you going to introduce me?"

Kagome smiled. "Guys, this is my mom, and my grandfather is around here somewhere doing who knows what!" She introduced her friends quickly, and then nearly pulled them inside.

"Um, Kagome. Can we make some ramen?" Inuyasha asked her hopefully.

Kagome groaned. "Is that all you think about? I finally have all of you here and you want _ramen_!"

Mr. Higurashi interrupted her. "It's all right, Kagome. I'll make ramen for all of you. You must be hungry." With that she walked into the kitchen, while the gang followed her.

When they walked into the kitchen, Sango and Miroku's jaw dropped. There were thousands and thousands of strange silver objects, a few of them they had seen in Kagome bag but most they had never seen. Glass windows and smooth countertops, floors tiled with unnaturally smooth stones all the same shape and colour; It was quite a sight for two people from the past.

"Anyway, guys. This is the kitchen. It's basically where all the food is kept and prepared." She started showing them the other rooms, answering the outburst of questions sprung her way.

"Um, Kagome. What is that silver box?" Sango asked her curiously.

Kagome sighed. She was going to have to explain everything to them! But she was beat to it, as Inuyasha stepped in. "It's called a TV." He said proudly "It's a box that has moving pictures on it, and tells a story. Watch." He picked up the converter and turned the TV on.

"OOH… look! Naruto is on!" Kagome said happily. "Wow, Inuyasha. Good memory."

Inuyasha smiled at her, his chest out in pride for knowing stuff that the rest of the group didn't. Finally, he would be the one explaining stuff to them!

Sango and Miroku were watching the TV, and Naruto and Saske were trying to climb the trees. "Oh, look! Naruto fell!" Kagome said happily, while Sango and Miroku were watching it in amazement.

"This is really cool. We need to watch it sometime!" Miroku said.

Kagome nodded. "There will be plenty of time to watch TV. If you want, we can watch a movie when we get back from the mall."

Miroku and Sango looked at her, both of them saying at the same time. "Mall?"

Then Sango remembered something "Wait. Isn't the mall that place you told me about that has all the stores? That you can buy clothes and food there?"

Kagome smiled. Maybe she wouldn't have to explain everything. "You got it! We are going to go there after we eat. Shippo too."

"KAGOME!" her mom called from the kitchen "Ramen's ready!"

"Ok" Kagome yelled back. "You guys go on ahead. I'll get Shippo…"

"DEMON!" they heard a startled yell from the yard. "DEMON BE GONE!"

"AHH! KAGOME, HELP!" came a pitiful cry.

The whole room was looking around in confusion, getting into a battle stance. "Kagome, you said your time had no demons!"

"Oh, no!" Kagome sighed. "Hang on, guys. I have to go save Shippo." With that she took off down the hallway, and ran out the door. Curiously, Sango and Miroku followed, while Inuyasha smirked. He knew what was happening.

When they looked out the door, sure enough, there was Kagome's grandfather, sutras in hand, and Kagome holding a quivering Shippo in her arms. "Kagome! Who is he? He attacked me!"

"Grandpa!" Kagome yelled at the old man, trying at the same time to comfort poor Shippo. "Would you please stop? Sure, Shippo is a demon, but he's my friend! Stop scaring him like that!" she began to pat his back gently.

"This is the second demon you have brought here, young lady!" he shot back. "I am sick and tired of having to play host to all these demons!"

"WELL YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO!" Kagome practically screamed at him. Then she quieted down. "Because I have invited them to stay with us for the Christmas holidays." She finished sweetly.

"WHAT!" Her grandfather roared in protest.

"Oh, come on grandpa." She said, batting her eyelashes. "And, if it will make you feel better, two of them are human." She said, still smiling sweetly.

"Two?" he said, confused "Two! How many did you bring over?"

Kagome turned to see her friends watching her. She called over to them "Guys, you can come over here." She introduced them to her grandfather. He was happy to see Sango, as she looked like a normal girl, ignoring the old clothes, and smiled pleasantly at her. He hissed at Inuyasha and Kirara. But he took a special interest in Miroku, and shook his hand eagerly.

"Come on" Kagome said, "Lets get inside and eat so we can get to the mall!"

When they were all seated at the dinning table, Kagome's grandfather started popping Miroku with questions.

"So you're a monk, right?"

"That's right."

"I've heard a lot about you. Do you really have a vortex in you're right hand?"

Miroku held up his hand to show the old man, who was stunned with wonder. "Wow. That must be some burden. You must be really brave. Could you help me with my sutras? They don't seem to be working as well as they used to." He babbled on, and held up a handful of sutras to Miroku.

Miroku sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks. And he knew he couldn't fix the sutras, as the old man would surely use them against Inuyasha, Kirara and Shippo. He looked down at them, and his eyes widened. He looked at Kagome's grandfather, and came to one conclusion; he had no spiritual power whatsoever.

"I'm sorry. Fixing another's sutras will cause me immense pain, so I cannot." He said lamely. But the old man bought it without question.

He kept asking Miroku questions, while Miroku answered in as short a way as possible, trying to ignore him. Finally it was too much for Kagome. And her mom.

"Dad" Mrs. Higurashi said quickly. "Didn't you say you were going to that old antique shop today?"

Her dad shot up "You are right! I nearly forgot!" he rushed to the door, pulling on his boots and coat at the same time. "They are having a big sale! I have to go, kids! Bye Miroku!" he yelled as he frantically ran out the door.

"Thank you" Miroku said gratefully.

"Any time. Father seems to get a little carried away. And besides, we need to get out ourselves soon, or we won't have much time at the mall!"

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi pulled into the parking lot, and they all stepped out of the car. She handed Kagome her wallet. "Kagome, I'm leaving you with the money. Don't spend it all in one place, and buy your friends some nice clothes for their stay here." 

"No problem, mom!" Kagome assured her, and then her mom pulled out of the lot.

When she was out of sight, Kagome pulled all of her friends away from the entrance. "Okay, guys. I'm just going to go over the rules again. Miroku, you are the main problem. No groping, flirting, or asking any women to bear your children. You got it? NONE AT ALL!"

Miroku sighed. "But there are so many lovely women in your time! And you know how much I need a heir." With a hard glare from Kagome and Sango, he added hastily; "I'll do my best."

Kagome faced the rest of them. "Now, remember. If you don't understand something, ask _me_, and _only me_. No talking about the feudal era, demons, killing, or anything like that. Okay?"

Everyone nodded excitedly. "Now, Shippo. We need to hide your tail, or people with be staring at you all day." She gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, Kagome," the small kitsune said confidently. "I'm a shape-shifter. I can get rid of it for now, and make myself look more human." With that he vanished in a puff of smoke, and came out looking very different. He was quite a bit taller, and had lost his demon feet, tail and fangs. He now looked like an average eleven year old boy.

Kagome smiled at him. "That's wonderful, though i will miss those feet! Could you keep it up all day? Okay, lets go!" They all turned around, and headed inside the mall.

When they got inside, and everyone gasped in shock. They were all staring around the mall, and came to one conclusion; it was _big_. Shops surrounded them, models in store windows showing off the latest fashion, loud music coming from a dozen different stores, a fountain in the center of a large open area with a very high glass ceiling.

"It's…so big." Shippo said in awe.

"You're right!" Miroku agreed, just as amazed.

"I know, but come on! Lets hurry!" Kagome looked around her, "We can start there!" She pointed at the nearest store, "They have all the best clothes!"

She grabbed onto Inuyasha's haori, and pulled him into the store, everyone else following unsurely. Miroku and Sango were glancing around at the clothes on the racks with slight hesitation. They were much lighter then the large kimonos and robes that was their usual attire, and Sango was starting to have her doubts when she saw some of the womens clothes. But then she noticed many of the other teens in the store and their outfits, and became suddenly self-concious. "We do kind of stand out, don't we?" Miroku whispered to her. She just nodded and hurried to follow Kagome. When they got to where Kagome had pulled Inuyasha, she already had a handful of clothes over her arm, and was looking at some female jeans. She selected a pair, and handed them over to Sango, along with a slim red tank top.

"Here, Sango. Try these on, they would look so hot on you!" Kagome said eagerly.

Sango took them from the excited girl, a little stunned at how fast she had chosen, and headed for the change rooms. Kagome turned back to the boys, and handed them some of the jeans and t-shirts that she had in her hand. "Now, for you guys. Here are some pants and shirts. I want you to put them on and come out when you are wearing them. OK?" Inuyasha took the clothes from her and walked into the changeroom, but Miroku had other plans.

He was stareing at a group of girls who were gathered around a clothing rack, all of them wearing surprisingly skimpy clothes considering the season. Miroku felt his hand twich as a small smile spread on his face. He walked purposefully over to the girls and put his arms around two of them from behind. "Hello ladies, and what might you be doing here on this fine day?"

The girls heard the voice and giggled, but it was cut short when they turned to look at him. Thier eyes went up and down his clothes and they all backed away from him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Get lost, freak." one of them said, and whispered very loudly to her friend "Oh my god did you see his clothes!"

His pride injured, he took the pile of clothes from Kagome and went into a stall without a word. Laughing to herself, Kagome went back to looking at jeans. So she was really surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome!" came an excited voice from behind her "What are you doing here? You weren't at school."

**Oh, ya! go me im likeing this hope u all enjoy, r&r**


	3. SHOPPING! Part2

**Part 2 is up! I am so sry, all of Christmas has been packed! I haven't had I spare moment 2 type! But, I'll be strong, for all of u wonderful readers! And, check out my Sesshy Christmas song, too! Little something I've been working on.**

**Ch3; SHOPPING Part2:**

Kagome turned around to find Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looking at her happily, if not slightly accuseing. She stood up and looked at the clock which read only 2 pm. "Wait…shouldn't you still be at school?" she asked them.

They looked at her as though she were crazy. "Last day of school is always a half day." Yuka said.

"We got out an hour ago." Ayami confirmed.

"Why weren't you there. You look like you are doing ok." Eri said suspiciously.

Kagome thought quickly. "Oh, well you see, I wanted to, what with all the school I've missed. But I have some friends that came in this morning unexpectedly, and I had to show them around. I was just helping them pick out some clothes…"

"OHH! Who are they?" Eri squealed.

"Let me guess, it's your boyfriend, isn't it!" Ayumi said being nosy as usual.

Kagome blushed heavily. "Um…well…yea… …"

"Hey, Kagome. How's this?" Inuyasha said, walking out of the boy's change rooms, only to find all four girls staring at him with their mouths open. It was making him uncomfortable. He tried to make conversation "Um…kagome…aren't these your friends from school?"

Inuyasha looked…there is no other word: Hot. He was wearing navy blue jeans, a red t-shirt that fit him perfectly, showing of his muscular body and arms. His hat was at just the right angle; it covered his ears while still looking good. It was a sight that had for girls left speechless, and drooling.

"Oh, Kagome. Is he…is he your boyfriend?" Yuka asked her in awe. _Poor Hojo never stood a chance, not with this hottie!_

Kagome blushed again. "um…well…yea…sort of." She looked at Inuyasha, who was still clueless at why the girls were gaping at him. "At least...he's the one I told you about, but..." Just then they heard a noise coming from behind them. It was gasps of surprise.

Everyone turned around to see Miroku and Sango gaping at each other the same way the girls were. They both looked really good in their modern clothing. Miroku was not nearly as gorgeous as Inuyasha, but still very attractive, and Sango's clothes fit her perfectly! Miroku and Sango were stuttering at eachother, trying to find words.

"Sango, my dear!" Miroku said slyly. "Those clothes Kagome picked out look really good on you. We really should buy them."

Sango went red in the face, and looked away. "Um…you too. I think they look good. Kagome really does have a good eye." Then she noticed everyone watching her, and her face lit up like a Christmas ornament.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Guys, these are my friends from school. This is Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo's around here somewhere…and you just met Inuyasha."

Ayumi batted her eyelashes. "Inuyasha, hmm?" she said sweetly. "That's a lovely name."

Inuyasha looked at the girl and backed away. He recognized a flirt when he saw one, and, quite frankly, he wasn't really interested. And she was really creeping him out with the eyelash thing. Kagome had never done anything like that. Must be some future thing. Not knowing what to say, he simply said, "Uh…thanks."

"So, there's one more? Shippo, you say?" Eri asked her. "Where is he? How old is he?" _is he as hot as this hunk?_

"Um…" Kagome said unsurely. She hadn't thought of that. She wondered just how old Shippo was anyway. He had never told them. "He's…eleven. He's Miroku's little brother." Miroku gave her a pointed look but said nothing.

Her friends nodded, a little disappointed, and then turned there attention to Miroku. He was looking them over, a smile on his face. "Why, hello my good ladies. And how are you on this fine day?" He asked, holding their hands. Sango literally had steam coming out of her ears, and the three girls noticed.

"Miroku!" Kagome hissed. "These are my friends! And remember what you promised!"

Miroku looked at her shocked, "Why, Kagome! I can't believe you trust me that little. It really hurts! I will contain myself! You have my word." He looked at Eri one last time; "This only applies when we are at the mall, right?"

Kagome and Sango looked at him threateningly, and reluctantly let go of the girls hands. Meanwhile Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were looking utterly confused.

"I just thought I'd warn you." Sango whispered in Eri's ear, while the other two girls listened in closely. "Miroku is a Pervert. Do not answer him if he asks anything perverted. If Kagome hadn't ordered him not to while we're here, he probably would have…" Sango froze instantly when she felt a hand rubbing her butt. Everyone in the room went quiet. Sango turned around, and a loud slap resounded through the room "HENTAI!" Sango nearly screamed, and looked at the man who was now on the ground behind her.

Sango was utterly shocked. Her face went pale, and see turned to her left, only to see Miroku standing next to Kagome, looking very angry. She stared at Miroku un-believeingly. "But…if you are over there…then who…"

Miroku went over to the man on the floor, and picked him up by the collar of his shirt roughly. "And just what do you think you are doing?" he said, outraged. He looked at the store entrance, and saw some boys laughing their asses off. "What the hell are you laughing at!" He snapped furiously. The boys turned and ran away, still laughing uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry man!" The terrified boy Miroku was holding said. "It was only a dare! They made me do it!"

Miroku was furious. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND GROPING EVERY WOMAN YOU SEE!" he pulled him closer "get the hell out of my sight." he whispered dangerously and dropped the shaking boy, who ran out of the store with his tail between his legs.

Inuyasha was grinning uncontrollably. "Don't grope every woman in sight? That's actually good advice, Miroku. You should listen to yourself more often!"

Everyone laughed, and even the three clueless girls were giggling slightly. "I don't get it," Ayumi said. "Does Miroku do that a lot? I mean, you though that boy was him!"

Sango laughed. "Only about ten times a day! He just doesn't know when to stop!" She looked at him humorously, although she was secretly pleased at his reaction to the boy.

"My dear Sango!" Miroku said worriedly. "Are you alright? I mean, that was such a horrible thing for him to do! How dare he do that, although I can understand why he'd want to…" He grinned perverted, earning him a slap from a red Sango.

Shippo suddenly appeared from the change rooms, giggling. "Oh, Shippo! What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"I saw the whole thing!" Shippo said, still laughing. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were looking at him weirdly.

"Um…Kagome. Is this…Shippo? The one you were telling us about?" Ayumi asked. She was answered when Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Hi! I'm Shippo! Are you one of Kagome's friends?" He asked, putting on his adorable face, which captured all three girls instantly, and they let out a sigh. More like a girly AAAAWWWWWW!

"You bet!" Eri said cheerfully. "He's so cute!" She whispered to Kagome in a squeaky voice.

"So, Kagome. How long will they be staying with you?" Yuka asked her, still looking at Shippo.

"I'm not sure. They will be staying for the whole Christmas break, I know that." She said.

Ayumi squealed in delight. "Really? That's awesome! Do you guys want to come over tonight? I have a hot tub we could use."

Kagome thought for a minute. "That would be perfect, but I promised them we'd watch a movie tonight. Would you guys want to come?"

Ayumi was a little disappointed, but agreed all the same. "Sure, that would be cool! You guys could come over in a few days. What movie are you going to see?"

Kagome thought for a minute. "Well…we didn't really pick one. I guess we'll see if they have any good ones at the theater." She turned to the rest of the group. "What do you say? Do you all want to see a movie together?"

She was responded with eager grins from everyone. "That would be great!" Yuka and Ayumi said, while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But later." Kagome said. Then she got an idea. "Hey, guys. My friends lost their luggage on the plane, so we have to buy them some outfits and stuff. Do you want to help us? It would be really cool, and you can get to know them better! What do ya say?"

All three girls squealed in joy, and agreed eagerly. With a quick giggle, all four girls spread out across the store. Within minutes, they had returned with more clothes for them to try on. They followed this routine at every storefor the next few hours before they decided to take a snack break.

"Guys, can you go get us a spot in line?" She asked her future friends. The three girls nodded and went on ahead, while Kagome talked to her the rest of the group. "OK, guys. We're going to stop for ice cream. Its a frozen treat, and comes in a lot of different flavors. Got it?" Kagome asked. They nodded, and went to join up with the girls.

They waited a minute, just talking, and then they got to the counter. "What would you like?" The man over the desk asked them.

"One scoop of Chocolate." Eri said.

"Me too!" Yuka added

"Two scoops for me! But, Vanilla please." Said Ayumi.

They all looked at Kagome, who said. "I'll have two scoops of Strawberry please. Miroku will have two chocolate, Sango two…" she looked at Sango.

"Two strawberry." Sango said.

Kagome nodded. "Shippo will have one scoop of cotton candy, and Inuyasha will have…" She looked at Inuyasha. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha looked at the choices that the Baskin 32 Robins had, and said. "I'll have one scoop…" Kagome looked at him oddly. She had thought he would take at least three scoops. "…of everything! One of each, please."

Everyone, including the rest of the line, gaped at him. "Are you sure, sir? You want one of _everything_?" the ice cream man asked him, not sure he had heard him right.

Inuyasha frowned. "What? You didn't hear me the first time? Yea, _one of everything_!"

The clerk sweat-dropped (anime stile). "Um…I don't think I can do that, sir…"

He was interrupted by a short man that just walked into the room, and right up to the counter, which he was only an inch taller than. "Oh, how could you, Bob! I am ashamed! Rule number one; the customer is always right! Now, you give him his order before I fire your sorry butt! Now move it!" the man yelled.

"Y-yes sir." Bob said anxiously. "Right away. One of everything! I'll get the bowls…"

"You idiot! Rule number five; never do anything without asking the customer first!" He turned kindly to Inuyasha, who was beaming with happiness. "Hello sir. Would you like it your ice cream in a bowl, or on a cone?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "You eat the cones, right?" he asked.

The little man looked up at Inuyasha and laughed. "That's a good one, mi-boy! Of course you eat the cones!"

"Then I'll have it on a cone, sir!" Inuyasha said, grinning even wider.

Everyone was looking at him like he was insane, and fell on the ground with there feet in the air. But the short man only laughed harder, and then put on a scary face and looked back at Bob, who was also on the ground.

"You heard the man! On a cone! And get a move on, your job is hanging by a thread!"

Bob shot up instantly and got his ice cream scooper. The midget turned back to the group. "You need to excuse Bob," he said kindly. "He has only been working here for a few weeks. He didn't know any better! Please forgive us, and remember that you are welcome to come back any time you want."

"Sir, your ice cream is ready…whoa! Sir…Ahh…can you please take your ice cream!" Came a pleading voice from behind the counter. It was a good thing this section of the mall had a high ceiling. Inuyasha's ice cream, with 32 scoops, nearly hit the high ceiling, and was a swirl of coulors reaching from cone to the tip. And poor Bob was at the bottom of it all, desperately trying not to let the ice cream tower of Piza fall over.

Inuyasha took it greedily, eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning (AN; lol). Bob sighed in relief, and went to get the rest of the ice cream cones.

Shippo jumped next to Inuyasha. "Wow, Inuyasha! Have you had that before? Cause you sure seem to like it!" Shippo said, as Inuyasha was licking furiously at the ice cream.

"Here you go. Two one-scoop chocolates, a one-scoop of chocolate, two two-scoops of strawberries, a one-scoop cotton candy, and a one-scoop vanilla." Said Bob, as he handed out the ice creams.

Kagome looked at them all. "You go find a table. I'll pay the bill." She looked at Inuyasha's ice cream, only imagining what the final cost would be.

Bob looked at her, hand out in front of him. "That'll be $117.99." He took one look at the dismayed look on her face and said coolly. "And we don't accept credit cards."

Kagome was in a state of shock. She didn't have that much money on her! She had, at the most, maybe 60 dollars, but how was she supposed to pay that much? _And this mall doesn't even have an ATM! Now what do I do?_

The short man took one look at Kagome's expression, and began to yell at Bob. "How could you, Bob? This girl here has bought more than we make in half a day! Where is your Christmas spirit!" He turned to Kagome. "I'm very sorry, but he's right. We don't have a bank machine. But, I feel that in light of how much you bought, along with the Christmas season, we can drop the prices to 50. What do you say?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Are you sure? I mean…you will really discount that much?"

The little man smiled merrily. "Ma'am, you are or favorite customer, for buying that much! And favorite customers always get discounts! How about it, Can you pay $58.99?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. How could she accept such a generous offer? "Sir…I really can't…"

"Sure you can!" He interrupted her, "As long as you come back soon! And bring that friend of yours!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Alright. And don't worry; with him around, I'm sure we'll come back." Kagome handed him $60, and walked over to the table, where Inuyasha had already eaten half of his icecream.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the best! 32 scoops of ice cream on a cone! Poor Bob. But Kags got off lucky. And, I know I said the hojo bashing would start in this chap, but I couldn't fit it in! don't worry, they'll meet him at the theater! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OH, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	4. At the movies

**HAVE A MERRY MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Chapter 4 is a go! Oh ya! And, I'd like to dedicate the part about Inu in the Santa hat to my good friend Lauren, whose username is not mentioned because she refuses to give it to me! So, Lauren, you don't get any credit cause u didn't give me yr username! OH! But Thankz anyway. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. But I have total control of them! In my story, they are under MY command! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Ch4; At the movies**

"Look, Inuyasha. I'm just saying that you should try and get less ice cream next time. I mean, you are burning a hole in my wallet! Not to mention your head! I mean, who spends over $100 on _ice cream_?" Kagome said to him as kindly as she could, while still trying to yell at him. Trust me, it wasn't easy.

"Shut up, wench!" Inuyasha mumbled, while stars were dancing around his head._ Ah… brain-freeze…_

"Well, It serves you right, Inuyasha!" Kagome said crossly. "That'll show you not to buy $100 worth of ice cream!" They were both sitting on next to each other on the table with the gang, and Inuyasha was on the verge of falling over. He settled for resting his head on the table, while everyone was staring at him. They didn't blame him for lying on the table; it's just that he had finished 32 scoops of ice cream in about 2 minutes! They had barely made a dent in their own.

"So…cold…" Inuyasha said, rubbing his sore head while shivering.

"Well, you deserve it!" Kagome said. "After making me buy all that ice cream, I'd be mad if you didn't have something!" Personally, she didn't blame him that much. I mean, he had no idea how much it would be, or what would happen if he ate that much. But, hopefully his brain freeze would end soon; he was a half demon after all!

"Poor Inuyasha!" Eri said sympathetically. All of her friends nodded in agreement.

They went on, just licking their ice creams, before Kagome asked them "What movie do you guys want to see?"

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi started shooting out ideas, while Kagome's feudal friends listened politely, not having a clue what to say. They began an argument about what movie they wanted to see. They were trying to pick a movie that the guys would want too, since Kagome told them that the guys didn't really want to see chick-flicks. When they finally picked a movie, Inuyasha was sitting back up, his brain freeze gone.

"So, are we agreed on Narnia?" Kagome asked them all, and they nodded.

"What's it about?" Sango asked Kagome.

"It's from a long time ago during a war, and some kids had to leave their home, and they get to a magical world through a wardrobe. There's all kinds of Animals and villains and the kids are trying to protect the world." Kagome said, trying to explain it without giving too much away.

Miroku thought for a minute. "So, It sort of works like the well, then?" he asked her.

Kagome had to do some quick thinking to come up with a story for her friends. "Uh, ya. Just like that!" She turned to her future friends, "It's a movie from where they used to live." She said quickly.

"Oh," Yuka said, buying it instantly. "So, when do we want to go?" she asked them.

"Any time's good." Eri said, and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"Well, I want to take them home and get them settled in before we do anything. Maybe in an hour or so?" Kagome proclaimed.

"Sure!" They said. "We can see the 5:30 show. That's in an hour and a half. Is that enough time?"

"No problem. That'll be great!" Kagome said happily. "So we'll meet you at the theater?" they all nodded. "Cool! Come on, guys. We should go." Kagome said.

"But I'm not finished my ice cream!" Shippo complained.

Kagome sighed. "Alright. We'll go in a minute."

"Well, we have to go anyways." Eri said. "See you later, guys! By Inuyasha!" they called as the three girls headed for the mall doors.

"Bye!" they all called back, except for Inuyasha, who merely grunted.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Oh, ya! Inuyasha, I have something for you." She said. Inuyasha turned to her, wondering what else she could have gotten for them today. He was disappointed to find that it was only another hat.

"Um…Kagome," he said, confused. "I'm already wearing a hat! Besides, that one looks weird." He said, looking it over. It was tall and red, and had white fluff along the bottom and at the top. That's right! It's a Santa hat!

Kagome laughed. "Of course it looks different. It's a Christmas hat! And, I had a feeling that it would be a lot more comfortable for your ears."

"I'm not wearing something as ridiculous as that!" He said, insulted. Then he twitched his ears, which were cramped and sore from the baseball cap he was wearing. He gave Kagome a long stare. "Gimmi that!" He said, taking the hat from her and putting it in the place of his baseball hat.

Everyone was giggling slightly, but Kagome was absolutely beaming. Inuyasha was a little startled, but he knew the hat couldn't be that bad if it made Kagome so happy. And his ears did have a lot more room. Oh, ya. He loved this hat!

"Oh, that is so cute!" she said gleefully. _He looks like a Santa with no beard!_ considering he was now wearing a red sweater.

"I'm done, Kagome!" Shippo said, licking his lips in delight, savoring the taste.

"Alright, then lets get back home!" Kagome said. This day just kept getting better.

Everyone stood up, and began to head to the door, when all of a sudden, a little boy about 7 years old ran up to them. Or, more like to Inuyasha. "HEY! It's Santa! Mommy said you wouldn't be here!" he said gleefully. "What will you give me for Christmas, Santa?"

Inuyasha took a step back from the little boy who was tugging on his Haori. "Who the Hell is Santa."

The boys eyes widened in shock. "SANTA SWORE! SANTA SWORE!" he began running in circles, yelling at the top of his lungs "SANTA SWORE! SANTA SWORE!"

Inuyasha was watching him in total confusion. "What's his problem?"

Kagome sighed, a sweat-drop on her forehead. "Lets get out of here. We've already attracted too much attention." _Maybe I should have waited until we got home to give him the hat. _They walked out of the mall, and Kagome grabbed her cell phone, calling her mom to pick them up. And she did notice the little boy open the mall doors, and yell, "SANTA! COME BACK, SANTA!" only to be pulled back in by his mother.

* * *

Kagome pulled her moms car into the theater parking lot. She was so happy when her mom handed her the keys, and said she could drive to the movies! She was old enough to get her liscence, since she turned 16 the past summer, but her mom had never let her drive before.

Her friends we now in the clothes she had bought them, but they weren't visible under the winter jackets that they were huddled under. It was snowing lightly, and was starting to get dark, so they hurried toward the theater doors, where Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were already waiting for them.

They waved when they saw them. "Hi guys! Ready to get the tickets?" Yuka asked, smiling cheerfully.

"Sure!" They all said eagerly. Kagome had told them about the theaters, and they couldn't wait to see one for themselves. From here, all they could tell was that it was a big building.

They walked through the doors, and Inuyasha had to cover his ears slightly. It was so loud! But really interesting. To the left there were all sorts of games, and all the kids were over there making a lot of noise. Strait out in front of them was the snack bar, which was in a circle in the center of the room. To the right was a flashing board, telling the movie times, and a table to buy the tickets. And there were all kinds of shining Christmas decorations all over the place, everything from tinsel to garlands to mistletoe. It was quite a sight.

"Ok, it's 5:15." Kagome said. "Eri, how about you any Yuka get the tickets, while the rest of us head to the snack bar…or should some of us get seats?" she asked.

"Yuka, Ayumi and I can get tickets. You guys get the snacks, and we'll grab seats together. Ok?" Eri looked at them all, and they nodded and went their separate ways.

Inuyasha and co. got to the snack bar, and they started picking snacks.

"Kagome, can I get some candy?" Shippo asked her.

"Sure! We'll all get a popcorn, Inuyasha can have a large…um…a pop for each of us, and that'll be good!" She smiled.

"Kagome, are we going to have butter on the popcorn?" Miroku asked.

"I guess so. And there are some flavours over there, too; but I'm not sure how good they are." Kagome told them. She ordered the food, and had everyone help her carry it. They went over to where the girls were, and together they headed to their theater.

"What theater are we in?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at her ticket. "We're in theater number 6." She looked up, and they headed towards that theater. Kagome was walking at the edge of the group, and accidentally bumped into a man who was ordering food. "Oops, sorry." She said.

The man turned around and looked at her. "Kagome? I thought you were sick."

"Oh, Hojo!" Kagome said, surprised. _Why me? Why me?_ "My friends came in from out of town, and I was showing them around."

"Oh, do I know them?" Hojo asked smiling at her warmly, and causing Inuyasha to growl.

"No, I don't think you do." Kagome said. "This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and of course Inuyasha."

Hojo smiled at them all. "Hi there!" he looked at Inuyasha searchingly. "Wait…I do... I think I've seen you before. Is this your first time here?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "I've been here before. And I've seen you with Kagome, too." He growled again, and Hojo looked at him weird.

"What movie are you seeing?" Hojo asked them.

"We're seeing Narnia." Ayumi said, noteing the tension in the room.

"Wow! Theater 6?" Hojo said, and Kagome nodded. Hojo smile happily. "Me too! We can sit together!"

Kagome was a little hesitant, "Um…well…"

"Sure, Hojo!" Yuka said, smiling back at him. "Let's go. It'll be hard to find seats for this many."

So, together they went into the theater, and found a completely free row near the middle. The seating orders went like this: Eri, Yuka, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ayumi, Hojo, Kagome, Inuyasha. The movie wasn't going to start for a few minutes yet, and Kagome was trying to get Inuyasha to stop wolfing down his popcorn.

"Come on, Inuyasha! If you eat it all now, you won't have any for the rest of the movie. I'm not buying any more for you!" Reluctantly, Inuyasha slowed his pace.

"So Kagome, how've you been? I'd heard you broke your ribcage, but it must be healed since you're not wearing a cast."

Kagome shrugged. "Ya, it healed a while ago. But it's ok, I always seem to have something or another."

Hojo's face went to one of pity and apology. "Oh, Kagome. I'm so sorry! If I had known you'd be here, I would have brought you something. Maybe you could drop by my house sometime?"

Inuyasha was going to go over there and hit him, but he resisted, wanting to hear what she was going to say. "Sorry, but I kind have my hands full right now. With everyone staying at my house, and I promised I'd spend a lot of time with them."

Hojo's eyes widened. "You mean, they're staying at your house?" He asked her.

"Yep. Where did you think they were staying?" Kagome asked him.

"And he's staying at your house too?" He asked, indicating Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed cheerfully. "You bet!" she said happily, making Inuyasha, dare I say it, smile! Kagome saw him, and was a little surprised. She had never seen him smile like that! Was it because of how she answered Hojo? She really hoped it was.

"Kagome, the lights are turning off!" Inuyasha said, looking around the room was getting quieter. "What does that mean?"

Kagome smiled at his innocent remark "That means the movies about to start. Oh…this is gonna be great!"

After about ten minutes of commercials, the actual movie started. Kagome noticed Hojo's arm wandering. Her eyes widened. He was going to try and put his arm around her! What was she going to do?

Just at the right moment, she shifted her position so she was leaning towards Inuyasha, her head almost on his shoulder. Hojo saw that she was now to far away from him, and reluctantly put his arm on his lap. Inuyasha glanced at him with a look of triumph, smirking at him. Hojo saw this but didn't react to it. One thing was on Hojo's mind; He had some competition!

In a few minutes, when Lucy was looking for somewhere to hide, there was a resounding _slap_ throughout the theater, and everyone who knew what it was ignored it with a smile. Everyone else looked around in confusion.

Hojo looked over at Miroku, saw a handprint on his face, and whispered, "Does he always do this?"

"Mmm…" Was his reply from Kagome, who now had Inuyasha's arm around her waist, and was resting her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked really pleased with himself, and was concentrating more on Kagome then the movie. If Hojo could growl, now would be the time.

"Does he...do it to you?" He asked slowly, his expression slightly angered.

"No. A little in the begging but not anymore." She whispered, hoping he would drop it. Lucky for her, he did, and that was all they spoke for the rest of the movie.

**Haha! GO INUYASHA! Now, if only that was me… drool. (sigh) anyway, back to reality. SANTA SWORE! SANTA SWORE! AHHHHH! Bad Santa! lol! BRAIN FREEZE!**


	5. Truth or Dare

**Time for a little bit of fun. Some truth or dare! XD **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**Ch5; Truth or Dare**

When the movie was over, everyone was walking out of the theater and chattering about the movie. Inuyasha and co. were a little freaked out about the Queen. They had believed that she was some sort of terrible demon, and now they were all laughing.

"That was awesome!" Sango said, throwing out here popcorn bag in the trashcan. "I loved the part with the beavers."

"Me too! Though i've never seen one before." Shippo said happily.

"The end was a little wacked though." Miroku said. "It just sort of…stopped. Could there be a second part to it?"

"DUH!" Yuka said. "You mean you never even read the books?" Miroku shook his head. "Wow, that's hard to believe!"

"So, what do we do now?" Eri asked them.

Ayumi brightened up. "I know it's a little late, but the offer to come to my house is still open. We could have a sleepover!" she said happily.

"I don't see why not." Kagome said. "Would you guys mind?" she asked them.

"Of course we'll come!" Sango said automatically. She had really started to like Kagome's friends.

"I'm defiantly in!" Hojo said, making everyone turn towards him. They had all forgotten that he was there.

"Uh…ok. That's cool." Ayumi said._ GRRR! I forgot about him! It was supposed be just us! Oh well._ "Make sure you bring your bathing suits for the hot tub!"

"What's a hot tube?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, with the rest of the Inu-gang listening closely.

"Hot tub,It's like a hot spring." Kagome whispered back.

"That sounds like fun!" Shippo said happily.

Sango blushed and ran over to Kagome. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…with just your friends would be ok, but the guys, too? That can't be good!" She glanced over at Miroku, who was smiling to himself in a lecherous way, looking (and I mean _looking_) at Sango. "Don't even think about it, pervert!" she said dangerously.

Inuyasha blushed and turned away from them. Him in a hot springs with Kagome and everyone else, too? No Way! But she acted like it was normal! In the feudal era, he would get hit with rocks for going anywhere near the springs when they were in there, and here they were just going to go in? What was with that?

Kagome looked at them for a minute, and the also blushed, smacking herself in the head. "No, no! Not like that! We are wearing clothes! We wear swimsuits! I bought you all some!" she said, making Sango and Inuyasha sigh in relief, and Miroku sigh in defeat. But Shippo was confused.

"Why would we wear clothes?" he asked her innocently, and totally oblivious. Inuyasha hit him over the head.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome said loudly, as Inuyasha plummeted to the floor. Everyone was looking at them now. "Don't worry, he just 'tripped' " she said innocently.

"A'll git yoo fr his, agoma!" Inuyasha mumbled from the floor. What he really said was: I'll get you for this, Kagome. But, of course, no one could hear him.

"So, go home and get your stuff, and head strait over to my house, ok?" Ayumi said. They all nodded and went off they're separate ways.

_Later at Ayumi's house_

"Hey, guys!" Eri said, opening the door for them. Kagome only live a few houses down, so they just walked there. "Ayumi is just turning on the hot tube."

"Cool!" Shippo said as they walked into the house.

"Yuka and Hojo are already here." Eri said to them. "Do any of you need to change?" she asked.

"No, we already have them on underneath. We just need a place to ditch our clothes." Kagome said.

Ayumi walked in the room. "You guys can put them in the guest room." She said, pointing to a door.

"Thanks Ayumi! Come on, guys." Kagome said to them. And they all walked in and closed the door.

As they we undressing, Sango asked Kagome what truth or dare is. "It's a game. We go one at a time, asking 'truth or dare?' to each other. If you pick truth, you have to answer a personal question. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever the other person tells you. And you have to do it, or you are kicked out of the game."

"Oh…" They all said, a little confused.

"Um…Kagome. Are you sure that this is all we're wearing?" Miroku asked skeptically, looking down at his swim trunks.

"Of course! You'll see, that's what Hojo wears, too."

"Why would I want to wear something that moron wears?" Inuyasha asked her stubbornly.

"Don't make me say 'it'!" Kagome said threateningly, and Inuyasha stopped talking instantly. They put their clothes in a corner, and walked to the back door with their towels over their shoulders.

When they got there, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo were standing there waiting for them. Hojo perked up when he saw Kagome, especially because of what she was wearing. "Kagome…" he said in awe "You look great!" he said, smiling at her.

Inuyasha growled, but Kagome put a hand on his shoulder to make him stop. "Come on, lets go out." she said to him, trying not to look too hard at his bare chest, though she was losing the battle. It was so well-toned and..._STOP Kagome! _She told herself, but still looked at him through the corner of her eye with a slight smile on her face. Hojo noticed and pouted silently. They opened the door and raced to the hot tub, getting in as fast as they could.

"Inuyasha, why are you wearing a hat in the hot tub?" Yuka asked.

"He never really goes anywhere without his hat!" Kagome said, smileing.

They all got in the hot tub, sighing at the warmth. It wasn't too warm running in the snow! They sat there for a few minutes, talking about the movie. And then…_slap_ echoed from the tub. Miroku now had four handprints on his face, and yet he was smiling gleefully. As a compromise, Hojo and Inuyasha sat on opposite sides of Miroku, to block him from the girls.

"Come on! Lets play truth or dare!" Eri said happily. "Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Miroku said bravely, if slightly confused.

Eri thought for a minute. "I dare you…to grope Hojo!"

Hojo and Miroku moved away from each other in disgust. "No way!" Miroku cried in protest.

"Hey, you picked dare! You have to!" Kagome said slyly. _This was gonna be a fun night._

Miroku groaned. He was defiantly picking truth next! "Sorry, buddy. Nothing personal." He wimpered. He quickly rubbed Hojo's ass and then hastily retracted his hand, staring at it in horror for betraying him. _That would teach him!_

"My turn!" Miroku said. "Sango, truth or dare?"

Sango glared at him. She defiantly didn't want to have to do a perverted dare! "Truth!"

Miroku grinned. He knew she would. "Sango, do you have a crush on me?"

Sango blushed like a tomato, and everyone watched her keenly. Slowly, not looking at anyone, she nodded. Miroku cried out in triumph, while everyone else was staring at her in disbelief. _Well… _Kagome was staring at her smugly.

"Yuka, Truth or Dare." Sango said quickly.

Yuka thought for a minute. "Dare!"

There was a pause when Sango thought of a dare. "Um…go into the snow and roll in it for twenty seconds!" she said.

Yuka grimaced and got out of the warm water, stepping into the freezing snow, which was nearly up to her knees. She got on the ground and started rolling, while everyone else was laughing and counting to 20. As soon as it was done she leaped up and raced to the pool, muttering "c-cold!"

After a minute of thawing, Yuka selected her victim. "Shippo, truth or Dare?"

Shippo looked up from playing with the water. "Truth!" he said innocently.

"Um…do you have a crush on anyone?" Yuka asked him, not wanting to do anything to bad for someone as young as Shippo.

Shippo nodded. "This girl, from where I live."

"What's her name?"

"Soten." He said shamelessly.

Yuka laughed. "Good for you, Shippo! Now, pick someone!"

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Shippo asked.

"Dare!" Inuyasha said boldly.

Shippo grinned evilly, in a way that made Inuyasha wish he hadn't picked that. "Inuyasha…I dare you…to kiss Miroku!"

Inuyasha was stunned. Miroku was muttering something like "Why me? Why?"

Inuyasha reluctantly leaned over…and kissed Miroku! It was short, but long enough for Kagome to snap a picture! When Inuyasha saw the flash, he turned immediately in her direction. "What was that, wench?" he said suspiciously.

"Nothing, Inuyasha." Kagome said, putting the camera next to her towels. Everyone who knew what just happened laughed.

"Ok, my turn. Ayumi, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she said, smiling. She could take anything he shot at her!

"How about…no, that's stupid! I know! I dare you" he smiled. "I dare you to climb on the roof and do the chicken dance!" Kagome looked over at him. _How on earth does he know what the chicken dance is? Oh, well._

Ayumi groaned, looking at the outside wall. "How do you expect me to do that?" she asked him. He merely shrugged.

"How should I know? Use your imagination!" he told her.

"ARRHH!" she complained, and got out of the steaming water and walked over to the side of the house. With one last glare at Inuyasha, she began to look for a way up. She settled for climbing up on the bricks, since there were some that could be used as footholds, although the snow and ice made it really difficult. And so she picked a spot near the pipe, where she could grab on to. It took her a few minutes to get to the top. When she got there, everyone was singing the chicken song. Ayumi groaned and sang along, dancing at the same time. "Nana nana nana Na! Nana nana nana Na! Nana nana nana Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!" she chanted, while everyone was laughing at her.

When she was done, she was so cold that her lips were a little blue. Ayumi looked around her, and saw a window a few feet from her! She was so stupid! She quickly hoped through the window, and rushed down stairs. She reappeared seconds latter, and got in the hot tub as fast as she could. She sighed in relief as warmth washed over her, though she was still shivering uncontrolably. Everyone was laughing.

Once again, they waited until she was thawed enough to continue. When she was, she turned to Hojo. "Truth or dare?"

He thought for a minute. He defiantly didn't want one of those dares where he'd get frostbite! Maybe later. "Truth."

"How many times have you asked Kagome out?" she asked him curiously.

Hojo smiled. "27 times!" he said shamelessly, and beamed at Kagome. Inuyasha growled at him, but he took no notice. He turned to Kagome, still smiling. "Truth or dare?"

_Oh, no!_ Kagome thought, _If I pick dare, he's gonna ask me to kiss him or something! I can't pick dare! Not for him!_ "Um…truth." She said, dreading what he was going to ask her.

"If you could…would you kiss me?" he asked her, still smiling.

Inuyasha was furious! You could feel the tension, but Hojo didn't pay any notice. He had eyes only for Kagome. As a result, Inuyasha hit Hojo over the head. Hard. "Hey, what did you do that for?" Hojo said angrily, rubbing the lump on his head. Inuyasha glared at him so hard that Hojo avoided eye contact.

"Well, Kagome? What's your answer?" Hojo said keenly, and everyone leaned in.

"No." Kagome said quietly. "I'm sorry, but no."

Hojo felt like she had just cracked a whip on him. He looked down at the water. "Why not?"

"Hey! That's two questions!" Inuyasha said sharply. "It's Kagome's turn now!"

Kagome looked at him gratefully. "Eri, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said, trying to ignore Hojo.

"How far have you ever gone with a guy?" she asked Eri.

Eri blushed. "Well…I guess it would be that time a few years ago, you know, when I had braces… Well, I made out with Sinjo."

"But he had braces too."Ayumi said. "Wouldn't that…"

"Don't remind me!" Eri said, blushing some more. Locking braces with a guy and having to go to the hospital to unhook them was not a great fist kiss! "Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said bravely. _I can take it!_

"I dare you…to not do anything while Miroku gropes you!" she said, smiling evilly.

"NO WAY!" she said, glaring at a beaming Miroku.

"You have to, my dear Sango," he said gleefully, making everyone else turn away in disgust.

"Sorry, Sango. You really have to! I climbed on the roof in the snow!" Ayumi said sternly.

Sango sighed in defeat, standing up. "Make this quick, pervert!" she said. He smiled like Inuyasha had at the ice cream store.

"Ok, Ok, that's enough!" Sango yelled at him, sitting down. "Miroku, truth or dare?"

"I am so glad you chose me as your first choice! Dare!" he said, still smileing.

"I dare you not to grope me for the rest of the sleepover!" she said triumphantly.

"WHAT! You can't do that! It's a long-term dare!" he said in defense. This couldn't be happening to him!

"You have no choice!" she said happily. "Your turn."

Miroku sighed. How was he going to get through the night? "Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said. Like Sango earlier, she didn't want to have to do a perverted dare.

"Doesn't anyone else want to do one of my dares?" he sighed. "Kagome, do you love Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed deeply, while Hojo was watching her with pleading eyes. _Don't say yes, don't say yes!_ He was praying with all his heart that she wouldn't say yes!

Kagome did like Sango did. She lowered her head, not looking anywhere near Inuyasha. "Ya…"

Inuyasha froze, stareing at her in shock. "wha...what?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome's blushing face turned away from him: this was not the way she had wanted to tell him. But Inuyasha's shock slowly turned into a small smile, and, feeling brave, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her gently. She turned even more red but didn't move away, making him smile a little more.

"I KNEW IT!" every one of the girls cried out gleefully. Miroku merely patted Inuyasha on the back, saying congratulations. Hojo was on the verge of breaking down, and merely settled by dunking his head under the water for a bit.

"So…it's my turn again?" Kagome said, still not looking at anyone. "Um…Shippo. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I did truth last time, remember?"

Kagome remembered that. "Oh…right…" What was she to do? She had to come up with a not-so-bad dare for Shippo. Then she had a great idea. "Shippo, I dare you to show them that trick you do with your spinning top!"

The Inu-gang was staring at her in disbelief. "You sure you want to show them that, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her skeptically.

"Of course! It's just a harmless magic trick!" she said. "Shippo, why don't you go get it. You brought it with you, right?" he nodded and disappeared.

"You want him to show us a magic trick?" Eri asked her confused.

"Ya! You'll see. He learned all kinds of cool stuff from his family. It's really cool, trust me."

Shippo came out of the house with a tiny red spinning-top. Everyone was smiling at him (you know, one of those smiles that seems like they like it, but they really could care less). "Show them, Shippo!" Sango said encouragingly.

"HA!" Shippo said, as he spun the top. Everyone's eyes got huge as it began to grow, and it got bigger then the hot tub! Shippo kept it like that for a minute, then brought it back to normal size. He put it on his towel and hopped back in the tub.

"That was amazing, Shippo!" Ayumi exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

Shippo smiled at her adorably. "Its just something my dad taught me." He told her. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll do… I think I'll do truth" she said. She didn't want a dare like what Shippo made Inuyasha do. He was so adorable...but clearly dangerous, and she did NOT want to mess with him.

"Ok…um…" Shippo thought for a minute. All the truth questions that had been asked seemed to be about love. EW! "Ok…Who do you have a crush on, or who was your last one?"

"Um…Kinusho from Science class." Ayumi told everyone.

"He sits next to you, doesn't he?" Kagome asked her, smiling at her knowingly.

"Yeah." She said. Now it was her turn to blush. It seemed to be happening a lot just now. "Who hasn't gone in a while? Um…Hojo, Truth or Dare."

Everyone looked at Hojo. Once again, they had forgotten that he was here. "Actually, Ayumi, I think I should get going. I'm kinda tired. I don't think i'm up for a sleepover."

"Oh," Ayumi said, trying to sound disappointed though it didn't come out too convincing. "Ok, well…bye Hojo."

"Bye!" everyone called, except Kagome, who was overwhelmed with guilt. She knew the real reason Hojo had left. And she felt bad about it. Hojo waved to them all, cast Kagome one last look, and disappeared into the house.

"Ok, now that Hojo's gone…Inuyasha, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"But that's what you picked last time!" she said to him.

"So?" he replied, waiting for his dare.

Ayumi sighed. _Ok…I need something good. Something to make up for that dance on the roof. Hmm…_ she suddenly had a great idea. "Inuyasha, are you a good swimmer?" she asked him evilly.

"He's a great swimmer!" Kagome said, and Inuyasha nodded to comfirm it, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Well, it was a little warm a few days ago, and the ice on the pool melted. There's probably some there now, but not a lot. I dare you to break the ice, and dive into the pool!"

Kagome gasped at her friend. Inuyasha would defiantly be able to handle it, but Ayumi didn't know that! If Inuyasha was normal, he would drown! "Ayumi!" she scolded her.

"Ok, ok, I know! I can think of something else!" she said, but Inuyasha was already out of the hot tub and heading towards the pool. "Inuyasha! I was joking! You don't have to do it!" she called to him, worried that he had taken her seriously.

He turned around, smirking at her worry. "Na…that was the first thing you said. I can do it! The water can't be that bad!" He walked to the edge of the ice that covered the pool. He raised his fist and brought it down on the ice, which instantly shattered.

"No, Inuyasha! Don't do it! I was Joking!" Ayumi called. She was very shocked at his strength, but really worried that he was actually going to do it! He could get badly hurt or get Pneumonia!

Inuyasha just ignored her, put his hands over his head and jumped up, diving into the pool. "Inuyasha!" Ayumi cried running over to the pool, but the clumps of ice along with the darkness made it impossible to see.

Inuyasha leapt out of the pool, jumping at least 20 ft high into the air before landing on the edge of the pool, next to Ayumi. He was smirking at her expression. "Inuyasha! Don't do that! You had me worried!"

"Calm down! I told you I could handle it, Ayumi!" he said, before bolting for the hot tub. "AHHHHHHHH! C-COLLDDDD!" he cried, jumping in and splashing everyone. There was a loud sizzleing noise as his cold body hit the hot water. "AAAAAHHHH! HOTTTT!" he now was yelling, jumping out of the water again.

Everyone was falling over with laughter. "Inu-y-yasha! You have to get in slowly! T-Try it again." Kagome said, between laughs. It looks like Mr. Tough Guy wasn't all that tough after all!

Ayumi hopped in the tube, also laughing. "Oh, ya! You handled it with grace!" she said, giggleing.

Once Inuyasha was warm enough, he selected his next victim. "Um…who hasn't gone twice yet? Eri! Truth or Dare?"

"Um…I'll do a…dare, I guess. But don't make it too bad, ok?"

"Fine. I dare you to do a face-plant into the snow!" he said.

Eri grimaced. "Well…it could be worse!" with that she walked over to the snow and fell forward, face-first. Then she got up and dunked her head in the steaming water.

"Do you guys want to go in or play this a little longer?" Yuka asked them all.

Just then Eri popped out from the water. "I want to do one more. Then we can go in." They nodded, and Eri turned to Kagome. "Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kagome said, trying to figure out what she was going to do, but a little nervous at the same time.

"Ok, this is for Kagome's ears only." She said, and they both got out of the water, walking near the back door. Eri started whispering in Kagome's ear, and, try as they might, not even Inuyasha could make out what they were saying.

When they came back, Kagome was lit up like a Christmas ornament. She hastily grabbed her towel and started drying her hair, letting the towel go in front of her face. Everyone else got out and started to dry off, and then they heading into the house.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I think that it'stime for a littlecontest! I know, I haven't given out any clues about it, but I still want to see how many people can guess what Kagome's dare was. I'll post all of the winners'names on the next chapter, and I may even read your stories! Who knows what i'll do! So review your guesses! Or, just review!**


	6. The Sleepover

Look, I know that it's been, like, a really long time since I updated. But my mom said I'd been spending too much time on the Internet, so I couldn't post anything. I will try and work extra hard to make up for lost time. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. I mean, come on. It's HUGE! 

**Oh, wait! I almost forgot about my contest! A lot of you were really close, but since there were so many people that tried, I'm only going to give it to the people who got it exactly. Thanks to all who tried out! . **

**The Winners are;**

Kurinju-sama 

**Anime-girl-cutie**

**Disclaimer; why bother even saying it? JUST STAY BACK, LAWYERS!**

Ch6; The Sleepover 

Kagome was trying to enjoy herself, but inside she was just dieing of nervousness! How could Eri do this to her? It is supposed to be something you do on your own, not put up to! She sighed to herself. It's not like she didn't want to…she was just being put in a corner where she had no choice, it just didn't feel right. Her nerves weren't helping either.

And what's worse, everyone was nagging her about the dare. 'What is it Kagome?' or 'Why were you blushing, Kagome? Tell us, Kagome!' She just couldn't stand it! Why couldn't they just leave her alone! She had a lot on her mind right now.

In the end, she decided to simply ignore them, and eventually they forgot about it and stopped asking. Soon Kagome began to concentrate more on the party, and eventually forgot about it herself. At the moment, they were eating some pizza that Ayumi had ordered and were talking and deciding what to do next.

"Why don't we listen to music?" Eri suggested eagerly as she took another bite.

"I guess so. But it may be hard getting music that the guys will like, too." Kagome informed them, looking over at her friends.

"Feh, I don't care." Inuyasha said, chewing contentedly. He loved the food from this era, but it had such odd names. Pizza? Who came up with that?

"Well…I really don't know what kind of music you listen too, but I suppose we could see." Miroku said, having no idea what kind of music the modern girl would listen to.

Eri smiled happily, standing up from the table. "Then to the stereo!"

She practically pulled them all to Ayumi's basement, which was the perfect place for a party! It had a pool table, Foosball, a pinball machine, a computer, big screen TV, and to top it off; an enormous stereo system with two large speakers! That was where they were all going to be sleeping that night, for there was plenty of room once you pushed the couches against the wall. Kagome loved Ayumi's basement; it was like your own arcade!

"Did anyone bring CDs?" Ayumi asked them.

The Inu-gang shook their heads, but Kagome and Eri went through their bags and brought out a decent stack of CD cases.

"Wow, Kagome! You brought that much?" Inuyasha asked her in amazement. He knew what the CD's were and could tell she had brought ALOT.

Kagome smiled warmly at him. "With friends like Eri, you can never be caught without music."

Eri nodded her head enthusiastically. "I listen to it all the time! Never caught without it!"

"Can we play the music now?" Shippo whined. He really wanted to hear the music from Kagome's era. So did everyone else, but they weren't as obvious about it.

"Sure Shippo. What do you wanna hear first?" Ayumi asked them all.

Eri looked through what Kagome had brought, and selected a CD. "Oh, we have to play this one! I absolutely love this, and it's a great dance song!"

"Sure, pop it in!" Kagome said eagerly. She really did love that song! It was so easy to dance to, and she really loved to dance even though she wasn't that good at it. Ayumi took the CD from Eri and put it in the player. There was a pause when it was processing, and then…

"**LA LA LA LA LA!" **

"**HEY MAMA, THIS THAT SHIT THAT MAKE YOU GROOVE, MAMA. GET ON THE FLOOR AND MOVE YOUR BOOTY MAMA…"**

"TURN IT OFF!" Inuyasha cried out, putting his hand over his hat, trying to block out the booming music from his sensitive ears. Ayumi frantically reached for the volume button, and after a moment of scrambling hit the mute button.

"What the hell was that???" Miroku asked irritably, rubbing his now-throbbing ears. "I didn't know music _could_ play that loud!"

Ayumi grinned sheepishly. "It's not supposed to. My brother was the last one to use it. He ALWAYS blasts his music, and gets in trouble for it by the neighbours." She turned down the music over 30 notches, and then pressed play again.

"(la la la la la)  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
Get on the floor and move your booty moma  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look really make me really feel nauuughty  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look really make me really feel nauuughty"

Kagome and her future friends had already begun dancing, moving their bodies in all sorts of ways to the beat of the music. By now, Sango had sort of caught on to how people from this era dance. She wasn't sure how to put it together, though. She tried a little bit to move her hips, but failed hopelessly; she tried to shake her hips but nearly fell over, and she was flailing around trying to regain her balance. She tried again, but she just couldn't seem to get the beat of this music!

Eri looked at her oddly and turned to Kagome, whispering, "Is she tone deaf? Or has she just never danced before?"

"Option number two, I'm afraid." Kagome told her, walking over to where Sango was standing, and started clapping the beat of the song. As she was doing this, she showed Sango how to move, and a few dance steps. Sango watched her closely and gave it a try, not really getting it. Kagome sighed at repositioned her, and tried to explain it to her. Sango nodded and tried again, surprised at how easy it was.

"Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(hey) get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw) we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(hey) so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(hey) get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw) we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la)"

"That's it!" Kagome said encouragingly, watching Sango dance like she had been doing it for years. _Wow. She's good._

"Sango, you're great!" Yuka told her, while watching her enviously_. I wish I could dance like that._

"Wow, would you look at my dear Sango dance!" Miroku said, watching her with a lecherous grin. He knew that he wasn't supposed to grope her for the whole night…but how could he not! Sango's hips were swing back and forth, right in front of him. They were teasing him!

"Now now, Miroku. You have a dare to uphold!" Inuyasha told him, half amused and half disgusted at his dilemma.

"But…" Miroku said, eyeing Sango again. He felt his hand moving before he even realized that it was. It was twitching. Twitching with yearning; with anticipation. He felt it moving forward, and by the time he realized it, he had taken a step forward. Oh, how he wanted to! But he couldn't! It was against the rules to not keep the dare! _Oh, this is so not fair!_

In desperation, Miroku lifted his other hand and clutched to his outstretched one, pulling it backwards. "Must…resist…must…stop…" he said, struggling with his hand. _It really is cursed! It actually does have a mind of it's own! It wasn't just an excuse! I really have no control over it!_ "ERR!" with a grunt, Miroku forced his arm to his side, holding it firmly in place. Yet it was still fighting, and he had to keep a firm grip on it.

Inuyasha was laughing his ass off. "Oh. My. God. You…ha ha ha, you are such a…" he was cut off because his laughter was taking over. He was still standing up, but he was having a hard time.

Kagome turned around when she heard Inuyasha laughing, because it wasn't something he usually did. Then she saw Miroku glaring at him, clinging to his lower arm for dear life. She also noticed that his arm was twitching. Then Kagome then looked over at Sango, who wasn't holding back a bit with her dancing, a huge smile on her lips. Kagome also smiled, giggling as she realized what was happening. She quickly took a snapshot of Miroku in his struggle. Then one of Inuyasha with a handsome smile on his face from laughing, and then another one of Sango dancing. This really was going to be a fun night!

Inuyasha had calmed down a little, but was still laughing somewhat. Kagome was watching him, a smile on her lips. He was so cute when he smiled, and even cuter when he was laughing! She just wished that it were her he was smiling at!

The song had just ended, and now they had put on 'My Humps.' When Inuyasha first heard it, he had no idea what it was about.

"Uh, Kagome…what's this song? It doesn't make any sense." He asked her cluelessly.

"Simple, my good man!" Miroku answered for her, the usual perverted expression on his face. "It is a woman singing now. She is saying 'My Humps' and 'My lumps'. She is obviously talking about her body! Kagome, do you have a picture of this girl?" he asked her eagerly, which put a disgusted look on Kagome's face.

"Miroku!" Kagome said irritably.

"Here, Miroku." Eri said, passing him the CD case. "There's a picture of Fergie right on the front."

Miroku looked at it in amazement. Number one; he had never thought that a picture could be this clear and realistic. Number two; well…he was having Miroku thoughts.

"Eri!" Kagome yelled over the music. "Don't give him that!" She snatched the Case out of Miroku's hand, causing him to lower his head in defeat.

"What do ya guys want to listen to after this?" Yuka asked.

"More dance songs!" Sango said eagerly. She was now hooked on dancing!

"Doesn't really matter I guess. Um…" Kagome looked through her CDs, and pulled one from its case. "Pon De Replay! That one is good for dancing!"

"Sure!" Eri said happily. "I love that song!"

Ayumi looked over at the guys, who were just standing there watching the girls. "Hey, what's the matter with you guys? Scared of a little dancing, are you?" She asked them, trying to persuade them to dance. She just had to try using their Ego.

"Why would we want to dance?" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"You mean you can't dance." Ayumi said slyly. She was right; Inuyasha would never admit he couldn't dance!

"Yes I can! I just don't want to!" Inuyasha said angrily. He hated when people wanted him to do something he couldn't.

"Well, I know guys don't really dace that much, but you can at least try! It's not that hard!" Ayumi told him. Pon De Replay was now playing.

"No, we're fine right here." Inuyasha said distastefully, glancing towards Miroku. "Wait! NO!"

To late.

"HENTI!" Sango screamed furiously, hitting Miroku so hard that he got knocked out. Miroku fell to the floor with a loud bang, and an unmistakable grin on his face. Even knocked out, he was thinking gleefully of what he had done.

"Sorry, Sango. I tried to stop him." Inuyasha said honestly. Kagome and Sango looked at him oddly; Inuyasha apologize? And for something he didn't do? Now that…was weird. _Must be the holiday season._ Kagome thought.

"It's not your fault, Inuyasha. How could he break that dare? I let him _GROPE ME_!" Sango said, infuriated.

"What shall be his punishment, ladies?" Kagome asked them. "Well, ladies and man." She added as an afterthought, making Inuyasha growl.

"I say we dress him up like a girl! With Makeup and everything!" Ayumi said evilly, with a huge grin on her face. "I have my hippie princess costume from Halloween! It would be hilarious to see him in it!"

Kagome nodded her head eagerly. "And we could take a Photo! I have my camera!"

"Uh…" Sango said, having no idea what they were talking about.

"Don't worry; you'll see. It'll be good." Kagome assured her.

"What do we do with him until then?" Inuyasha asked her, laughing. He was there when Kagome had left with her friends on Halloween. He knew what costume they were talking about.

"Inuyasha, you stay here and make sure he doesn't wake up. If he does, knock him out again. Ok?" Yuka asked. Inuyasha nodded, and all five girls walked into Ayumi's basement.

"The costumes are over here." Ayumi said, pointing at two large black bags that looked big enough to be Santa's Sack (AN; lol). "Grab it, and then we'll go upstairs."

Kagome ran over to one of them and picked it up, and nearly fell over at how heavy it was. She groaned and heaved it onto her back, which didn't make it any easier. "What on earth do you have in here? Bricks? Whatever it is, it's jabbing me in the back."

"Oops, sorry Kagome. Wrong bag." Ayumi said apologetically.

Kagome gave a sweat drop, and dropped the heavy bag. They she picked up the second one, which was like ten times lighter, and they all headed up to Inuyasha.

"Pick him up, would you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him sweetly. Inuyasha grinned and nodded, picking Miroku up roughly and slinging him over his back. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi gasped at his strength, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"Where do you want him?" Inuyasha asked them eagerly. He really wanted to see Miroku in that outfit.

"Upstairs in my room. It's the first door to the left." Ayumi told them.

Inuyasha nodded and they all headed to the stairs. Inuyasha leaped right to the top, earning him another gasp from the astounded girls.

"Wow, Kagome! You sure like to pick your men strong! Inuyasha's a Tank!" Eri whispered to her as they headed up the stairs.

Kagome smiled at her comment, a slight blush warming her cheeks. She walked forward another few feet, and opened the door to reveal a large room with pale pink walls. To one side was the bed, and on the other end was a chest of drawers with a large mirror on it, and it was covered with hair supplies and makeup. There was a large black been-bag chair in the middle of the room with several funky striped pillows, and a TV in front of the Bed. It was a sweet room.

"Put him on the chair." Kagome told Inuyasha, and he put Miroku in a position that, is his eyes were open, he would appear conscious. Kagome then dropped the bag Next to them, and all of them began to surf through it. Unfortunately, Miroku was beginning to stir.

Miroku opened his eyes and looked around. All eyes were on him. Some were amused, some were pissed, but most had an evil look to them. Then he noticed that he was not on the ground, but in a different room sitting on a chair. He got a little edgy. "Uh…guys? What…where are we?"

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, who nodded and got up, walking towards Miroku, who looked up at him expectantly. Inuyasha leaned in so the he was only a foot away from Miroku's face, staring him in the eye mischievously "Sorry, buddy. You failed your dare." Before Miroku could respond, Inuyasha hit him over the head lightly, and Miroku was once again unconscious.

"It's amazing how his head has taken so many beatings today, yet Miroku doesn't seem that affected." Eri thought aloud.

"Oh, he gets hit at least five times a day. Maybe it is all those beatings to the head that cause his pervertedness." Sango said, laughing bitterly.

"I found it!" Eri said joyfully, pulling out a floor length skirt. It was layered with nearly six thin fabrics, each one a different shade of purple or silver. She also pulled out a small purple top that could hardly be called a shirt. It looked more like a slightly large bra with only one sleeve, and was also layered with silver and purple fabric. Then She pulled out a purple tiara with 3 small jewels embedded in it, as well as some arm bracelets and two dangling earrings. It was a sweet costume…if you were a girl. But it was something that would make a guy wear a paper bag over his head for the rest of his life if people saw him in it.

"Oh…my…god. Are we really going to make Miroku wear _that_?" Sango said in astonishment. She was not sure weather to be shocked that people in this era would wear something like that…or if she should be laughing her ass off by picturing Miroku in it.

"You bet!" Ayumi told her, amused at her reaction.

"That would be hilarious!"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…it's too good of a costume to waste on him. You may not want to wear it after this." Inuyasha told Ayumi in a serious tone.

"No, I'm sure I want to do this. Miroku has earned it." She told him cheerfully.

"No arguments here. I was just checking." Inuyasha said with a evil smile.

"And I'll get a picture of it, so that we will always have a memory of this!" Kagome declared happily.

"Um…Kagome, can I ask you something?" Sango asked her.

"No problem, Sango!" Kagome said, and the two of them walked to the other side of Ayumi's room.

"Kagome, what is a picture?" Sango asked her curiously.

"It's like a drawing, only better. It's a way of capturing what is happening, so that we can see it later." Kagome explained.

"How would you do that?" Sango asked her, fascinated.

Kagome looked around her to make sure that Inuyasha wasn't looking. Luckily, he was helping the girls take off Miroku's shirt (AN; ya, they are taking off his shirt!). "I'll show you." She whispered, pulling out her Camera from her bag, and holding it out for Sango to see. "We use this. It's called a Camera."

"Wait …didn't you pull that out when Inuyasha and Miroku…" Sango's eyes widened in astonishment. "Kagome…did you…"

"You bet!" Kagome said with a giggle, and Sango soon joined in.

Kagome slipped the camera back in her bag, and the two girls headed back to the others. Inuyasha saw their smiles and snapped "What's got you two smiling?"

That only made them giggle harder, so Inuyasha ignored them and grabbed the top for the dress. "Here's the shirt. Are we ready to put it on?"

"Yep. We'll put the clothes on, then we'll do his hair and makeup." Yuka said. "Pass me the shirt." She took it from Inuyasha and began to slip it over Miroku's head, while Yuka and Eri were taking off Miroku's pants. (AN; yes, they are taking off his pants. But they don't see anything, relax. BACK OFF PERVERTS!)

When Yuka had the shirt on, Kagome and Sango undid Miroku's topknot and began to stile his hair, putting some temporary red hair die streaks in it. "Now all we have to do is wait till the die sinks in, then we can curl it." Kagome laughed. "But in the meantime, we can paint his nails."

"Ayumi, where are the shoes to go with the dress?" Eri asked her.

"They are in the closet."

"Inuyasha, can you help us get the skirt on?" Yuka asked him, and he rushed over to them eagerly, now fiddling with the skirt. He undid the knot in it, and tied it around Miroku's waste.

"This will look great when It's done! Sango, what nail polish do you want?" Kagome asked her, holding up three different colours.

"I like the lavender one. It will go with the dress!" Sango giggled.

"Me too." Kagome agreed, also giggling. She opened the bottle and they began to paint his fingernails. Inuyasha slipped on the shoes with some difficulty; they were not meant for someone whose feet were the size of Miroku's. Yuka and Ayumi were working on his makeup, giving him excessive amounts of eye shadow and lip-gloss, while Eri was curling his hair. If they didn't know who it was, and if his arms and legs weren't covered in hair, they could have easily mistaken him for a girl.

"Well, ladies. Do you think we're done?" Inuyasha asked them. They all took a step back, admiring their work.

"I think we are, Inuyasha." Kagome said delightedly. "All we need now is to wake him up."

"Leave that to me!" Inuyasha said, a huge grin on his face. He took a step towards Miroku

"Oh, wait Inuyasha!" Kagome said suddenly, causing him to whip around to face her. "We've forgotten one of the most important things!" Kagome raced over to Ayumi's dresser and picked up the light purple tiara, placing it on top of Miroku's now wavy, shoulder-length hair. "Alright. Now we're done. But could you get him to stand while you are waking him up? It will look better."

"Ok…whatever you say," Inuyasha said, slightly confused. But he did as he was told, and picked Miroku up into a standing position. Then he leaned close to Miroku and whispered. "Hey, Miroku! Wake up! There are some women here who say they will bare your children."

Miroku instantly opened his eyes, and looked around at all of them. "Where? Where are they? Let them know I gladly accept."

"Ready, Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired evilly.

"You bet!" she said, holding her camera up.

"Alright." Inuyasha let go of Miroku and stepped away, falling on the floor with laughter. Kagome pressed down the button and smiled. It was the perfect shot!

Miroku just looked at them oddly. "Hey, don't think I've forgotten that you knocked me out earlier!" he said angrily. "But I have more important business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me…" Miroku went to take a step forward, but found himself unbalanced on odd shoes. He wobbled slightly to regain his balance, and looked down. "What the…what am I wearing???"

He turned so that he was facing Ayumi's chest of drawers, and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes went wide with Horror, and he stared at his reflection with utmost terror.

"Wh…what have you done to me???" He yelled in devistation. He put a hand out to the mirror, and tried to take a step forward, only to once again loose his balance because of the shoes. He looked down at them, not dareing to move them. He just stared at them in disbelief. "What the hell am I wearing???" He slapped his hand to his forehead in disbelief…and then…

"AAHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR???" Miroku's bellow could probably have been heard all the way down the street; which was not really a good thing since it was like one in the morning.

Miroku whipped around, his hands rushing through his hair, as if that could remove the red highlights. He turned to face them, eyes livid with anger. "ok, fun's over. Who did this?" he growled.

"We all did. You broke your dare." Sango said coolly to him, trying not to burst out in laughter.

Miroku froze, and then a grin came over his face. "Sango, you wouldn't believe it! I…"

"Save it, monk!"

"No, but Sango! You don't get it…I really had no control! I was fighting it! Really I was!"

"Maybe in your head." She said doubtfully.

"But why did you have to do _this _to me?" He asked then pleadingly.

"Hey, you disserved it!" Kagome said, reloading her camera.

"Trust me, it could be worse." Eri said playfully.

"Like how? MY HAIR IS RED!" Miroku cried in grief, once again running his fingers through his now red streaked, curly hair.

"Oh, you have no idea what we could have come up with." Yuka said evilly, playing with his fear. "I mean, if we could do that to your hair, imagine what else we could have done. We could have shaved it off!"

Miroku took a step a back in fear, putting both hands over his head as if to protect them from the threat. Kagome raised her camera and took another shot. This was awesome!

Inuyasha turned around to look at the camera closely. "Hey, Kagome…wasn't that what you were holding up in the hot tub?" he asked her suspiciously.

Kagome smiled at him evilly. "You bet."

"And that takes pictures…" his eyes widened in horror. "Kagome, you didn't!"

She smiled even wider. "Now, would I do something like that?" Kagome batted her eyelashes innocently. Inuyasha growled but did nothing. He would have to get the camera when they were asleep; otherwise Kagome would sit him till the end of never!

Miroku was now frantically trying to get the dress off, and was having no luck. Everyone was falling on the floor with laughter at his struggles. He just glared daggers at them. "I'll get you guys for this!" but that only made them laugh harder.

"What should we do now? It should be about two a.m. by now." Ayumi told them. "Any idea's?"

"Well…we could get some snacks…" Inuyasha suggested eagerly.

"Are you always hungry?" Ayumi asked him. He nodded. With a sigh of defeat, she asked him "What do you want?"

"Do you have any ramen?" he asked her hopefully.

She looked at him odd. "You want ramen? I mean, sure we have it, but that wasn't what I…oh, well. Sure, we'll make ramen."

"And we can get other snacks and watch a movie!" Eri said joyfully.

"But we just saw a movie!" Yuka protested.

"So?" Eri shot back, and Yuka made no further arguments.

"I guess so." Ayumi said. "A movie is the perfect way to lull us to sleep. We can set up the sleeping bags down in the basement, so we can watch the movie in our beds."

"Sounds like a plan!" Sango said happily.

"I'll go get snacks; you guys pick a movie. They are in the first two cupboards next to the TV." With that, Ayumi disappeared upstairs, and they all headed towards the TV, surfing through the movies.

The movie went by pleasantly; Kagome spent most of it with Inuyasha's strong arms wrapped around her. The movie was not really a chick flick, but sort of a high school movie. They were all laughing themselves to sleep.

Sango still didn't trust Miroku not to grope her, so she stayed over with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Miroku did make an attempt to move closer to them, but they didn't let him within arms length of them, which made sense. Kagome and Inuyasha let him sit with them; they both knew that even Miroku wasn't stupid enough to try anything on Kagome.

Now the movie was over, and Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome had a feeling that he was asleep, but she couldn't tell for sure. She rested her head on his shoulder, staring at him dreamily. He was so handsome when he was asleep. She finally closed her eyes and buried herself in his arms. She was almost asleep, when…

"Pst…Kagome!" Eri whispered from across the room. "Kagome! Over here!"

Kagome opened her eyes and glanced over at her friend, who was staring at her with wide eyes. Eri nodded her head at her, then at the sleeping Inuyasha. Then she made kissy-noises with her lips, and stared at Kagome.

Kagome tensed up as she remembered what she was supposed to do. "But I can't wake him up!" she whispered to Eri.

"Wake who up?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who now looked wide-awake. Then she looked over at Eri again, only to see her fast asleep. "Oh, no one, Inuyasha." She said softly, trying to stay calm. "I just wanted to show you something."

Inuyasha looked at her oddly, but got up all the same. "What do you want to show me?"

"You'll see in a minute." She told him, and walked upstairs. Inuyasha followed her curiously. _What could she want to show me at this time of night? _He was even more confused when she stopped next to a tree in Ayumi's living room. "Kagome, I've been wondering about this. Why is there a tree inside the house? And what's all this stuff on top of it?"

Kagome giggled. He was so cute when he didn't know something. "It's a Christmas tree. People decorate it, and then put presents for each other under it. Santa comes down the chimney and delivers more."

Inuyasha looked at her oddly. "Who would go down a chimney? Is he a demon?"

Kagome laughed. "I really don't know." She said honestly.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" he asked her.

Kagome smiled shyly. "No. I wanted to show you that." She pointed directly above them. Inuyasha followed her gaze upwards, but all he saw was a tiny plant.

"You wanted to show me a flower?" he asked her irritably.

"It's not just a normal flower, Inuyasha. It's mistletoe." She said, a slight flush arising on her cheeks. Inuyasha just stared at her searchingly, as if trying to find the hidden meaning in what she said.

"What's mistletoe? I've never heard of it."

"Well…it's a Christmas plant…and…well…" Kagome turned really red. "There is a story that goes with it, a tradition." Inuyasha nodded for her to continue. Then Kagome proceeded to tell Inuyasha about the tradition of mistletoe.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked her interestedly. "So, when two people stand under the mistletoe, they have to kiss?" Kagome nodded. "Why?" he asked her puzzledly.

"Well…" Kagome thought for a second. "To be honest, I don't really know. I guess it's just a way to get people to show their emotions for each other. Or give them an excuse to kiss."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "You mean people like us?" he asked her playfully.

Kagome smiled back at him. "I guess so." She said, giggling.

"Well, then we must honour tradition, shouldn't we?" Inuyasha said, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"I wouldn't dare not to." She said, a large smile on her lips, which seemed to be calling out to Inuyasha in the dim light. It widened when Inuyasha snaked his arm around her waist. Kagome twisted her head a little, so that the hair was out of the way, and stared into Inuyasha's shining eyes. _It truly must be Christmas time._

**What did ya think? Was it worth the wait? I wanna know. So plsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplspls plsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplspls**

**Plsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplspls**

**plsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplspls**

**Review!**

**Thanks again for all of u who guessed the dare. I know that most of u said she had to kiss him. But there were so many people that made a guess, I just had to narrow it down. And, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Kagome's dare was to kiss him under the mistletoe. Thanks again for all the guesses, and I will read all the winners' stories! - see y'all later! lol**


	7. Winter Fun

**All I have to say is it feels really weird writing this now that is spring! But, heck why should I stop? I've got soooo much more funny stuff 2 write! U r gonna luv this chapter! It's hilarious! Enjoy!**

**Ch6; winter fun **

**Disclaimer: Don't own him. Never have, never will. SO GO AWAY!**

"Go away…" Kagome grumbled sleepily, rolling over and putting her pillow over her head. But Inuyasha was very persistent.

"Kagome, come on! It already like 8 o'clock! You've already slept in! Come on, get up!" he said determinedly, shaking her awake. "Everyone else is already awake! Come on, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha sit…" she muttered tiredly, causing Inuyasha to whimper slightly as he plummeted straight to the floor next to her. Unfortunately, he was so close that he ended up hitting her arm.

"OW! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, jolting up. She pulled her arm out from under him and yelled; "SITSITSITSITSIT!" Inuyasha's rosary glowed several times, pushing him harder and harder into Ayumi's basement floor. Kagome stood up with a small "hmph." And crossed her arms, turning away from him.

"Hey, what did you do that for!" he yelled at her once the spell wore off. "Don't blame me for hitting you! I can't control where that Damn command sends me!"

Kagome looked around at the empty sleeping bags, "Where is everyone?" she asked him.

Inuyasha growled at her. "I told u they were already up! But no! You were too tired!" he said that last part in a mocking voice. "We weren't up that late last night! Anyways, their all upstairs making breakfast."

Kagome blushed slightly, and was about to reply when she hear a screech coming from upstairs. "You said they were making breakfast?" she asked him. He nodded, and Kagome headed upstairs, Inuyasha close behind her. She opened the door at the top of the stairs, and went into the kitchen. The strong scent of pancake batter had filled their noses as soon as they got upstairs. But they weren't prepared for what they saw when they got there.

The kitchen was filled from floor to ceiling with batter. The blue walls had splotches all over them, and the cupboards were white with flour. Kagome and Inuyasha gasped at the sight, but their gazes of shock turned slightly amused when they saw that it was not only the room, but the people in it that were covered with food.

Miroku, Ayumi and Eri were covered from head to toe with flour, Miroku looking really stupid and holding an empty sack in his hand. Sango, Yuka and Shippo were at the island, and they all had batter in their hair and all over their clothes. Sango had obviously fallen to the ground, as Yuka was helping her up, a stunned look on her face. Shippo didn't seem to mind the mess much; he was picking off dough from anything in his reach and eating, a contented smile on his face.

"Uh, what happened?" Kagome asked them, trying not to laugh at the sight of them.

"Ya, looks like a demon attacked here or something." Inuyasha said, grinning. It got him a sharp look from Kagome, and a suspicious glance from Ayumi.

"Where do we start?" Eri said, throwing her arms in the air. "Why not with Miroku? How on earth could someone make a bag of flour _explode?_" kagome and Inuyasha looked at the two of them, dumfounded. Inuyasha because he hadn't the faintest idea how _a flower_ would explode, or why they would put flowers in a bag, and Kagome because she knew what it was and had no idea what Miroku had done to it.

"You made a flower explode?" Inuyasha asked Miroku in astonishment. They all looked at him funny, which made him feel really stupid. "Why would you do something like that?"

"It's not like I was trying!" Miroku snapped in defense. "I was just trying to help Eri pick it up and, well, I don't know! It just sort of happened!"

"ERR! You are so stupid!" Eri yelled at him. She was really frustrated now, and picked up a bag of sugar, chucking it at his head.

"Whoa!" Miroku ducked just in time, the sugar flying right over his head…and straight at Inuyasha. "Look out!"

Inuyasha, as expected, reached up and caught the bag in his hand. "Good catch Inuyasha!" Kagome complemented him, making him blush slightly. "Wow. That coulda been messy!"

Woops. She spoke too soon. She had forgotten about Inuyasha's abnormal strength, as well as his claws. As soon as he caught it, his strong arms squeezed it a little too hard, and his claws dug into the bag; showering Kagome and Inuyasha with sugar.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed, throwing her arms over her head as the first of the sugar touched her head. But she was way too slow, as the bag had run out of sugar before she could try and stop it. "Inuyasha!" she said angrily, glaring at him while trying to pull sugar out of her hair.

"Sorry!" he cried out in defense. "I wasn't trying to break it! I have no control over my claws! I was trying to help!" Then Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, who was still trying to yanks her hair to get rid of the sugar. They he turned to look at Miroku, who was currently lying on the ground in a daze, covered waist high in flour (Eri had thrown a smaller bag of flour when the sugar missed), and then to the rest of the girls and Shippo, all of who were also covered in batter and flour. He smirked at them all, wondering if he had ever scene such a mess. Then he started chuckling as Shippo reached for a spot of batter, and lost his balance, falling into a plate of butter. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He burst into hysterical laughter.

Everyone else in the room followed his example, as they too burst into giggles. Shippo didn't seem to get the joke though; he acted like it was perfectly normal to be covered in pancake batter, even though he probably didn't have the faintest idea what a pancake was. He simply watched them with a slightly confused look on his face. "I'll never understand adults!" But of course, a comment like that coming from him only made them laugh harder.

Kagome was clutching her side in pain from her nonstop laughter, and tried to stop. Slowly and painfully, she was able to calm down enough to catch her breath, even though the occasional giggle still escaped her lips. Everyone else was breathing heavily, soft chuckles and sniggers coming from different people. And then there came that dreaded awkward silence everyone hates so much, which was broken after a while by Eri.

"So, what, have you guys like never made pancakes or something? I mean you practically made the blender explode!"

"Uh…" _silence_

The three girls looked at each other, and then back at their guests. Especially Ayumi. She was staring at them long and hard. Kagome coughed, trying to find a way out of this sticky situation. "Uh…well they never really were good cooks. It seems like all they have nowadays is take-out!"

"Oh, yeah! I've barely ever touched a 'lender!" Sango added playing along.

"You mean a _blender?_" Ayumi asked her apprehensively.

"Ya, that!"

"Ok…" Eri said, slightly confused. "well, now what do we do?" she asked.

Yuka sighed "Well, I guess we better start cleaning up before your parents get home, Ayumi."

Ayumi smiled. "You're right, but that may be easier then you think. Princess! Come here, girl!" she called into the house. Soon, a loud barking could be heard as Ayumi's dog princess pranced into the room, running straight for her. She almost ran into Ayumi, but she slid to a stop right before hitting her and sat down obediently, gazing up at her master with intelligent eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha cried. Everyone looked at him like he belonged in the loony bin.

"It's a dog you idiot!" Eri stated in disbelief, watching Inuyasha with her mouth hanging open.

"Inuyasha! You mean you've never seen a dog before!" Shippo said in pure astonishment. "But you're a…" Kagome clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You honestly have never seen a dog before?" she demanded, purely stunned.

"Of Course I've seen a dog before! I've just never seen one like that before! I mean, it looks sort of normal, but It's a lot smaller!"

All four girls (Kagome and her modern friends) burst out in laughter again. "Small? You think she'd small? She's one of the larger breeds of dogs!"

_As a matter of fact, half breed, I'm a purebred! _Came a proud, female voice in Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha glanced around him, looking for the source of the voice, but all he could see was Princess staring at him with her large, curious brown eyes. She stood up and walked towards him with interest. _Strange, I've never seem anyone like you. Are there more of you?_

"None here. You're pretty strange looking for a dog." Inuyasha said, crouching down so that he was looking at her straight in the eye.

_What? You've never seen a German Shepard from where you came from? Stupid mutt._

"What did you say?" Inuyasha said evilly, glaring hard at her. She merely stared at him harder, not flinching a bit from his stare.

_Didn't mean to offend you. I was just wondering… _she licked his face playfully, and then rolled over onto her back, her tail wagging eagerly. _Would you mind rubbing my belly?_

"Not on you're life!" he growled, standing back up again.

_Fine! Be that way! I'll get one of them to rub my belly! _She said crossly, strutting over Ayumi and rolling over. Ayumi acted like everything was cool and rubbed Princesses stomach when she rolled over. Princess crooned in pleasure as her leg started to shake, and she stared over at Inuyasha in triumph. _I told you so!_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled, taking a step towards her.

"Uh…"

Inuyasha looked around, noticing that everyone but Ayumi was staring at him, once again, like he just escaped from the nuthouse. "Inuyasha…who are you talking to?" Kagome asked him slowly, trying to figure it out.

"But…you mean…you didn't hear her?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. Everyone just stared at him oddly, only stopping when Ayumi stood up.

"Come on girl! Clean up this mess! You can eat whatever you want!" Ayumi said encouragingly. Princesses eyes lit up as she instantly leaped up and started racing around the room, licking up pancake batter faster then humanly possible (then again she isn't exactly human).

"Is it good for her to be eating this much raw batter? I mean, its not good for _anyone_ to eat raw batter!"

Ayumi smiled. "I know. Most dogs I would never let eat this stuff. But, and the doctors agree, she seems to have some sort of immune system to the stuff."

She only stopped once to stare at Inuyasha. _Does your master ever let you eat all the batter you want?_ She asked him as she moved to the next pile of batter.

"I don't have a master!" Inuyasha growled at her. She stopped licking the batter off of the fridge, glancing over at him knowingly. _Oh, really? Then what about that girl? She has complete control over you._

"She does not!" Inuyasha yelled at her in denial, though she had already gone back to 'cleaning' the Fridge.

"Inuyasha! Stop fooling around and start helping us!" Kagome called, throwing him a mop. Inuyasha sighed and headed over to her, but not before he heard a cocky '_sure she doesn't'_ from princesses direction.

**

* * *

"Hurry Inuyasha! Come on we're all ready!" Kagome called to him from outside as she wrapped her scarf around her neck tightly. "Hurry up, it doesn't take that long to get a coat on!" **

"Shesh! I'm coming, woman!" Inuyasha growled as he walked out the back door, closing it behind him.

"Took you long enough!" Yuka sighed. "now we can get started. Anyone?"

Kagome smiled "Why shouldn't I?" she asked, but Inuyasha beat her too it. Before Kagome knew it, she had been hit on the arm with a snowball, and Inuyasha was on the ground, scooping up more. Soon everyone had joined in, throwing snowballs at random, before Miroku came up with an idea.

"Hold on a minute! Why don't we split into teams?" he suggested.

"Yeah!" Kagome agreed excitedly "we can split into teams and build forts! It could be fun!"

"Sure, why not!" Ayumi shrugged. "Kagome and I'll be team captains! Everyone else stand over there." They all lined up and Kagome and Ayumi started picking teams.

"I'll pick…Miroku." Ayumi said

"I'll take Inuyasha!"

"Yuka"

"Sango!"

"Shippo!"

"Eri!"

"Ok, we'll take over here, and you guys can have over there, alright?" Kagome asked. The others nodded and they set to work. On Kagome's team there was her, Inuyasha, Sango and Eri. And on Ayumi's team there was Miroku, Yuka and Shippo. Shippo and Yuka were frantically piling up snow to make a fort, while Ayumi and Miroku were making snowballs that were slowly starting to add up. Meanwhile on the other team, Sango and was helping Kagome and Eri make the fort. There was no need for anyone to help Inuyasha; already he had a pile of snowballs that was twice the size of him. After that was done, he started flinging them with snow to make the fort.

"Ready...aim…FIRE!" Inuyasha's team cried as they started showering the other team with snowballs.

"AHHHHHHH!" the other team cried as Inuyasha, with his super-human speed was able to throw them at least five times as fast, and Sango's demon slayer history gave her a perfect aim. In short; they were losing the battle.

The other side were trying to counter there attacks, but they had little luck. The snowball shower was really starting to pile up on their side. There was snow everywhere! But one member of their team wasn't willing to give up, and he tried a sneak attack. Miroku crouched behind a snow bank, and began to crawl away from the shelter of the snow fort (which really wasn't helping them much anyways) and towards the other team. He kept going past them, still unseen in the excitement, and began to make a big snowball that a little smaller then his head, he took aim, making sure that he had a clear shot…and…

"Ouch!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "Who threw that?" he asked, glaring at his team-mates. When none of them answered he started throwing snowballs at them. Of course, they started throwing them back, and the team was now at war with each other, and the other team was starting to shower _them_ with snow!

Miroku burst out with laughter, very pleased with his work. Then he froze, but he caught his mistake too late. Inuyasha's head whipped in his direction at the noise, his eyes gleaming evilly. He bent down low, scooping up a pile of snow the size of a boulder and then stood up, holding the boulder of snow above his head wickedly. Miroku took a step back fearfully, but Inuyasha already moved forward. He was gonna get it!

"Wait… Inuyasha…! Don't…" _SQUASH!_

"Uhhhh" Miroku groaned, though no one could hear him. He was currently buried underneath two meters of snow, and the only thing showing that there was a person under there was the pair of boots that were sticking out at the bottom of the pile.

From that point on the battle was fierce, and no one else dared to try to sneak up on Inuyasha. After a half an hour, everyone was soaking wet from all the snow, and they were fairly tired. So, when one of Inuyasha's snowballs hit Ayumi in the face, she pulled out a small white flag, waving it in the air.

"We give up!" she gasped, whipping the snow from her face tiredly. "I can't take this anymore! You guys win!"

A cheer ran up from Kagome's team, as smiles of triumph lit up their faces. They got up and ran over to the other team's fort. Kagome was about to speak when she noticed something.

"Hey…where's Miroku?" she asked. Everyone looked around, just now noticing the monk's absence.

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't worry. I'll go dig him out." He turned away from them and went to the pile of snow. "He doesn't deserve to be let out." He muttered under his breath.

"I'll go help you!" Sango said quickly, racing after Inuyasha. Everyone watched them, giggling to themselves.

"She's hooked." Ayumi laughed.

"Completely." Kagome agreed, chuckling to herself.

"Well, Ayumi, this has been really fun. But I gotta get going." Eri said. "Yuka and I have a history project to work on."

Yuka nodded sadly. "I mean, who would give you homework on Christmas! Sheesh!"

"You do?" Kagome said sympathetically. "then I guess I should count myself lucky!"

"I wouldn't." Eri chided her "You have sooo much to catch up on! Don't be grateful yet, girl!"

Kagome sighed. "Great. More good news."

"Come on; let's go inside to get your stuff." Ayumi said, noticing that Inuyasha was dangling Miroku by his ankles towards them. "Inuyasha! Come on, we're going inside!" she called. Inuyasha dropped Miroku on his head, and Sango bent down and gently helped him up. Of course, you all know what happens next…

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" _SLAP_

"Come on guys! Stop fooling around! Get over here!" Kagome called from inside the house. Sango immediately stood up and race for the door.

"Sango! Come back! It's not my fault!" Miroku insisted, chasing after her. Of course, that only made her run harder, and him faster.

"Its surprising that he still has energy left in him!" Inuyasha said in mild shock.

By the time Miroku and Sango got inside, everyone was already at the door saying goodbye to Eri and Yuka. "see you guys soon!" Eri and Yuka called together. They were about to leave when Eri saw Miroku and Sango, as well as the look on Sango's face. It was disappointment, like somehow she thought this time would be different. _What on earth gave her that idea? Well, I'll see what I can do._

"Miroku, come here for a sec." she asked. Miroku's eyes lit up as he walked over to her gleefully.

"You want a goodbye kiss?" he asked her, eyes gleaming pervertedly.

She shoved him away. "Not on your life! I need to talk to you." She pulled on his ear and brought it down to her level. "Now you listen here!" she whispered. "If you ever want to end up with her, you better stop being such a damn pervert!"

Miroku smiled. "But you know me! How can you expect me to change who I am?" his hand started to wander, but not before Eri punched him in the face. "AND YOU BETTER STOP HITTING ON OTHER GIRLS AS WELL YOU TWO TIMING IDIOT!" she screamed at him, causeing everyone to turn their heads towards them. In a quieter tone she hissed, "Miroku I'm being serious. If you truly care about here then don't play around with her heart, or you may break it." and with that she shoved him inside. Then she whispered to Sango, "Maybe that'll talk some sense into him." Eri winked at her, and gave her the thumbs up before she headed back outside to Yuka.

"By guys!" Ayumi called to them as the headed down the street. Everyone else called their good-byes before Ayumi shut the door. Then her smile vanished as she whipped around to face them, glaring at Kagome harshly. "OK! SPILL!" she demanded intimidatingly.

"S-spill what?" Kagome asked her in surprise. This wasn't like Ayumi!

"You know perfectly well what! Why is Inuyasha a Demon?"

**Well, there u go! Another chap done. I hope u enjoyed. I really will try to update, but I have a huge assignment that is going to take up nearly all of my free time. I'll really try to update in at least a month. Till then, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	8. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Curse that evil writer! Keeping them all for herself! How selfish can u be!**

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked her in a confused sort of voice, trying to play dumb. "A demon? There's no such thing, Ayumi."

"Don't you give me that crap Kagome! I know you well enough to know when your lying. And you're getting pretty good at it, aren't you!" Ayumi accused. Kagome was literally stunned. "Oh, you don't know? Okay, well how about your skipping school for months at a time? And the billions of diseases that you miraculously get each month? (Kagome; _FINALLY! ONE OF MY FRIENDS HAS A BRAIN!_) and your huge depression every time you decide to show your face in school? You are always acting like you have something to hide, and you never open up to me anymore! Then all of a sudden you show up in the mall with two demons, and you still don't tell me what's going on! I demand an answer!"

No one said anything Kagome was speechless. Now what? She had absolutely no idea what she was going to say. After a few seconds she decided that playing stupid wouldn't work…but it was the only thing she could think of that didn't involve sitting down and talking for days about all the stuff that was going on. So she decided to stick with stupid.

"Demons? Come on, Ayumi. Don't tell me you are listening to old lady Kimisa again! You know she just tells the children that to get them to behave!"

"Oh, ya! Then what are these!" Ayumi jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha's hat, throwing it across the room, revealing two fluffy white doggie ears.

"Oh…those…those are"

Ayumi watched her friend in disappointment. "You've changed." She looked at everyone else, who were remaining silent after Ayumi's accusation. "They've changed you. A year ago you would have never kept something from me." She watched Kagome sadly. "I don't know what's going on but I wish you would tell me."

Kagome was getting the full guilt trip, And it was working. She raised her eyes from her feet, where she had been staring for the last little while, and looked sceptically at Ayumi, "How did you know?" she asked softly.

"Oh, right, like watching him talk with the dog wasn't clue enough." She laughed dryly. Princess chose at that moment to appear at her master's side, tilting her head so that it would be easier for Ayumi to rub her ears. Ayumi laughed again and scratched her.

"Seriously, Ayumi! How did you find out?"

"Ah ah! I'm not telling you my story till you tell me yours!" Ayumi told her firmly.

Kagome sighed, beckoning to the couch down the hall. "You'd better sit down. This…this may take a while."

THUMP!

"AH! Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized quickly, trying to help him up from the hard **tiled** floors.

He merely glowered at her, raising his head off the ground. "Would you mind not doing that, wench! This ain't exactly a fun thing to do ya know!"

Kagome glared at him. "It was an accident!"

"Well ya should know by now not to use that danm word in casual conversation!" he snapped at her, "Its bad enough you do this to me whenever you're pissed, but you don't need ta 'accidentally' spit it out five times a day!"

"I said I was sorry! Just let it go!"

Ayumi coughed, interrupting their little argument, an utterly confused look in her eyes. "Is anyone going to fill me in on anything?"

Kagome sighed, sensing a large explanation coming soon. "I told you this would take a while."

"My parents won't be home for a bit. We got time!" Ayumi told her, leading them into her living room. Everyone sat down awkwardly, all except for Princess, who went over to each of them in turn for a pet, then laid herself down comfortably on the rug. Her brown eyes were also watching Inuyasha and Kagome with great curiousity.

Kagome wasn't sure where she should start. "Well, what do you want to know first?"

Ayumi looked at her funny. "Lets start with 'What is a demon doing here' and 'how did he get here' shall we?"

_Here goes nothing. _"Well…I don't really know how to put this…but you have to promise you will hear me out before you jump to any conclusions.

"I promise! Now tell me already."

"Fine. I may as well get straight to the point on this." She took a deep breath, "Inuyasha and the others are…from the past."

"From the past?" Ayumi repeated, confused.

"Yup." She told her, "That's where I always am…in the feudal era. The well at my family's shrine is somehow a time portal that leads to 500 years into the past."

"Really?" Ayumi asked in astonishment. "How does that work?"

"I'm not really sure" Kagome admitted. "It just does I guess. I never really gave it much thought. I think it has something to do with the jewel shards, but I'm not positive."

"JEWEL SHARDS?" Ayumi cried out in astonishment. _Did I just here what I thought I heard?_

"I knew this was going to take a while." Kagome sighed

"This is how it works. The Sacred Shikon Jewel is a powerful jewel that will increase the power of whichever demon or human possesses it. But a little under two years ago, Kagome broke it with her sacred arrow, shattering it into thousands of pieces. That's what she has been doing in our era…collecting the shards of the jewel with us." Miroku explained.

Ayumi nodded in awe "You are serious then? You really have shards of the Shikon Jewel…do you have them with you right now?" Kagome lifted the bottle up to show her, and Ayumi's eyes almost popped out of her head "Wow…I thought those were just a family legend."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked her curiously.

Realizing what she had said, Ayumi clamped a hand over her mouth. "Woops. I shouldn't have said that."

"Come on, Ayumi! We just told you our story, so you have to tell us yours. Like, how you knew about me!" Inuyasha said curtly.

Ayumi glared at him. "I'll tell you. But you cant panic or attack me!" She said sternly, wavering a finger at Inuyasha.

"Me, panic? Never. Panicking is a weak human emotion."

"Sit."

Inuyasha's Rosary glowed brightly, sending him hurtling to the floor "Whoa…" _THUMP_

Ayumi watched all this in aw. "The famous rosary. And I thought _that_ was just a legend too!" she said, giggling. "But I thought only a priestess could use it…"

"Yup." Kagome told her gleefully. "That's come in hand so many times. Now spill, Ayumi. How _did_ you know about him?"

"Make him swear it."

Inuyasha glared. "Fine I swear."

Ayumi looked at them all uneasily. "Why would we attack you? You are my best friend. I would never hate you, no matter what you tell us." Kagome assured her.

Ayumi smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, Kagome." She took a deep breath. "Ok, well this is the story. I come from a very long line of demon slayers. They are all gone now, but my grandfather has taken up the practice, and he's been teaching me. So I guess I could tell Inuyasha was a demon because of my training."

"Demon slayers?" Sango asked her with great interest. "You are a demon exterminator! How is that possible? I was the only survivor!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sango is a demon slayer too, Ayumi." Shippo told her. "Sango lived with the demon slayers, but their village was attacked a long time ago. She was the only one who still lives."

Ayumi's eyes widened. "You are a demon exterminator? A real one…from 500 years ago…but that means…" her eyes widened in shock. She leapt off the couch and ran to the desk where her computer was, shuffling through the drawers. Her friends watched her with great curiosity. Finally, she seemed to find what she was looking for, and lifted an ancient book.

"What's that?" Kagome asked her curiously.

Ayumi continued to flip through the book until she stopped at a page, and held it out for them to see. It was a sketch…a very skilled and detailed sketch of a woman in her forties, who very much resembled…

"Me?" Sango asked in astonishment. Ayumi nodded.

"This is my great great great great great grandmother. She was a demon exterminator. This sketch is sort of what you call a family heirloom. It was said that she was involved in the search for the Shikon jewel, and that was why I was so shocked when you mentioned it."

"So…if that's me…then that makes you my…what is it called…"

"Great great great great great granddaughter?" Ayumi implied.

"I guess."

"Hold up a second here!" Kagome said, throwing her hands up in the air. "This is just too much! So you are saying that Ayumi, my best friend…is the granddaughter of Sango, my other best friend! I mean…am I the only one who finds this even a bit weird?" she asked them.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. This is very weird." Sango assured her. "But…then again, so is everything else in your era."

"Compared to what you are used to, it probably is." Ayumi agreed, chuckling. "But I do have to agree with Kagome, this is pretty freaky. I mean, how many people do you know who have met their ancestor, only to find that she is practically the same age as you?"

Everyone laughed at this. "You do have a point."

"Ok, so now I can understand how you figured out about our Hanyou friend over here." Miroku said calmly, earning himself a glare from Inuyasha. "But there is still one thing that I don't understand." They all looked at him. "What was your reason for making us promise not to attack you?"

Ayumi shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "I said that to Inuyasha, not you." She glanced anxiously in his direction, only to find that Inuyasha was watching her intently. She hastily lowered her gaze.

"Yes, but why?"

"Well…its just that…well I am a demon slayer. And Inuyasha is a demon. I figured that…well…given the circumstances…learning this would make Inuyasha attack. I mean, if I'm a slayer, then I am his enemy…aren't I?" she asked them unsurely.

Kagome, for once in her life, regarded her friend with a small trace of fear. "You don't really think that way…do you Ayumi?" she asked her nervously. A friend considering another friend an enemy was not what she needed right then.

Ayumi thought for a moment. "No…I don't think so. But…what does he think?" she looked at him apprehensively.

He chuckled dryly. "I spent the last few years with a slayer, haven't I? I don't got an issue with it."

Kagome smiled at him gratefully. "That's his way of saying everything's cool."

Ayumi beamed at them. "Good. I didn't want things to go sour because of this."

"So what do we do now?" Shippo asked them with big eyes.

Everyone went silent. Everyone in the feudal era was watching them expectantly, since they had no idea what else this new world had in store for them. And Kagome & Ayumi had no clue what to say.

"I dunno. What is there to do, Ayumi?" Kagome asked.

"Uhhh…" Ayumi thought for a moment. "I guess we could watch a movie for a bit. Or we could go back outside. Hmmm, we could go out." She suggested.

"Do you have any place in mind?" Kagome inquired curiously.

"Not really."

Then Kagome got an idea. "Oh, I know the perfect place! Souta and I go there every year! I think its today…what day is it again?"

Ayumi looked at the calendar. "it's the 19th, why?"

Kagome's joyful expression wavered slightly. "Aw…that means it doesn't start until tomorrow. Oh, well. Ayumi, we should probably head home now. But I want you to come to my house tomorrow around ten. Can you do that?" she asked her eagerly.

"Sure…" Ayumi agreed, still confused. "Where are we going?"

Kagome just smiled at her. "You'll see tomorrow. Who knows…maybe you've even been there before!"

**Real short, but I swear then next chap will be out real soon. I've already got half of it done! Sry for not updating in a while, but this new story I'm writing is taking up a lot of time.**

**Bibi till then!**


End file.
